Un nouveau départ
by shina maemi alexiel10
Summary: Sylar se cache depuis six mois, animé par son seul désir de vengeance... Et si un ennemi plus puissant le poussait à faire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ? Attention spoilers sur toute la saison 1 ! slash mohindersylar entre autre hihi
1. Chapter 1le véritable croquemitaine

**Chapitre un**

**Le véritable croque-mitaine**

Cela faisait six mois que la bombe avait explosé.

Que les frères Petrelli s'étaient envolés dans les cieux pour sauver le monde. Quel sacrifice ! Leur acte héroïque avait été accueilli avec effusion, d'autant plus qu'ils s'en étaient sortis tous les deux bel et bien vivants.

De vrais héros ! De ceux qui sont seront adulés bien au-delà de leur mort…

Mais seulement par leurs semblables.

Il avait failli s'étouffer en voyant le plus vieux à la télévision, fêtant sa victoire au congrès comme si rien ne s'était passé, sa famille autour de lui…

On avait parlé d'une météorite étrange qui s'était formée près de la terre. Rien de plus.

Par contre, on avait parlé de lui sur toutes les chaînes, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire criminel. Un idiot de tueur en série !

Et cela faisait six mois qu'il se terrait, avec bien du mal. Il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, lorsque ce samouraï de pacotille lui avait fendu l'abdomen ! Mais il était bien plus fort que cela. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous !

Si seulement il avait eu le temps de manger le cerveau de ce Peter, ou de la cheerleader...

Sa guérison l'avait retardée et l'empêchait de fuir comme il l'aurait voulu.

En attendant, ce vieux médecin à la retraite s'occupait de lui, sans jamais rien lui demander. Si tous les humains pouvaient être pareils…

Sylar sentait aux battements de cœur du vieil homme que s'occuper d'un fugitif aussi dangereux lui procurait une grande excitation. Il lui avait d'ailleurs confié que cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse.

Mais Sylar n'en avait pas demandé plus. Lorsqu'il serait guéri…

Que ferait-il d'ailleurs… ?

Des avis de recherche étaient placardés partout dans cette foutue ville.

Fuir… Fuir… Fuir…

Mais avant cela, il voulait se venger.

Du monde entier ? Même pas. Juste de ces incapables… Et aussi de Suresh. Surtout de Suresh…

Il avait admiré le fait qu'il se soit aussi bien joué de lui. Pas à dire, l'homme l'avait manipulé à merveille. Il avait eu le cran d'essayer de le tuer bien en face, même s'il tremblait comme un fou et que les battements désordonnés de son cœur avaient failli le rendre dingue.

Mais il était également celui qui lui avait tourné le dos.

Il ne pouvait pas pardonner cela. Chandra lui avait tourné le dos, lui aussi. Puis sa propre mère…

Ces gens qui faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à lui pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas, au fond…

Qu'il n'était pas…

Mohinder… Il se délectait d'avance en pensant aux tortures qu'il lui infligerait avant de le tuer… De le dévorer tout entier…

- Tu peux venir, le dîner est prêt.

Il se leva de sa chaise en grimaçant. Cette foutue blessure lui faisait un mal de chien. Il rejoignit le vieil homme. Jack.

Il ne savait que son prénom. Ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Il s'installa face à lui.

- Tiens, murmura le vieux en lui tendant un plat.

Sylar se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à l'opérer en tremblant autant.

Il se servit et avala la première bouchée.

- Tu sais, aux informations, ils ont dit que tu sévissais encore.

- Quoi ? C'est ridicule !

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais ils ont retrouvé des personnes mortes exactement de la même façon… Tu veux que j'allume la télé ?

Il hocha la tête. L'information s'intéressait au monde. Puis revint aux infos locales.

Effectivement, des meurtres avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps. Les noms des victimes furent donnés.

Des gens qui n'étaient pas sur la liste. Des gens ordinaires.

Sylar eut un sourire méprisant.

Jack hocha la tête.

- Pendant qu'ils te chercheront toi, ils vont laisser le vrai coupable se balader impunément. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Surtout qu'il ne s'est rien passé depuis le jour de la comète. Tu aurais pu crever dans un égout.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Papy, je me fiche que d'autres tuent en mon nom, tout ce que je veux c'est guérir complètement.

Le médecin soupira.

- Ton désir de vengeance est fort. Prend garde qu'il ne t'aveugle pas. Pense à ta propre sécurité avant tout, Gabriel.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas besoin de sermon. Ils finirent leur repas en silence, la télé en bruit de fond.

Puis Sylar releva brusquement le visage vers l'écran.

-… Si vous voyez cet homme, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, c'est un individu très dangereux, il a disparu hier soir après avoir assassiné Molly Walter, une petite fille de 11 ans. Je répète, si vous voyez ou avez des informations sur le professeur Mohinder Suresh, contactez au plus vite la police de New-York.

La photo du généticien s'afficha sur l'écran.

Le verre de Sylar explosa.

- Allons, fiston, calme-toi.

Jack se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine, l'observant avec inquiétude.

- C'est un ami à toi ?

Le jeune homme, les yeux brillants, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la télé.

- Il est celui que je hais le plus…

Le vieil homme eut un sourire triste et repartit dans la cuisine.

Disparu. Mohinder avait disparu ! Comment pourrait-il assouvir son désir de vengeance s'il lui filait entre les doigts ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se lancer à sa recherche, c'était bien trop risqué.

Il se jeta dans son lit, les mains sur le crâne.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de délirer. Il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger d'ici. Disparu… Une minute, que disaient-ils à la télé ? Après avoir fait quoi ?

Il se redressa. Tuer une gamine ? Même s'il avait voulu le descendre, cet homme était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un lâche !

Bizarre…

Il devait aller se renseigner. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'était à lui que revenait le droit de faire souffrir le généticien.

Il se releva, prit un long manteau à capuche sombre, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Gabriel, prends ça avec toi.

Peste ! Ce vieux était décidément plus présent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Laissez ça, je n'en ai absolument pas besoin. Il vous sera plus utile qu'à moi, ce quartier est trop pourri pour que je vous prive de votre seul moyen de défense.

Jack posa le revolver sur un petit meuble.

- C'est comme tu veux. Tu es chez toi ici, ne l'oublie pas. Reviens en bon état.

Il sentait la sincérité qui émanait du vieil homme. Rares semblaient les humains à en être réellement pourvu. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il pensait l'éliminer une fois qu'il l'aurait soigné. Mais depuis le don qu'il avait pris à Dale Smither, il ressentait la véritable nature des émotions, liée aux battements de cœur, à la transpiration, au pouls… Il avait appris à décortiquer tout ça en profondeur. Grâce à cela, il avait compris que le vieux médecin ne le trahirait pas.

En écoutant les moindres bruits émis par chaque parcelle de son corps.

Tout simplement.

Et maintenant, grâce à cette ouïe impressionnante, en plus de ses autres dons volés, il allait se mettre en chasse.

S'introduire d'une façon ou d'une autre auprès des Petrelli, qui étaient devenus les plus proches amis de Suresh, et écouter…

Deux mois passèrent encore, où il n'eut aucun succès dans ses recherches, ni dans ses tentatives d'approche. C'était très dangereux…

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Il était dans son lit.

N'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance.

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'informations utiles, mais ce qu'il avait trouvé était tellement plus intéressant…

Quel était le nom de cette fille, déjà ?

Candice…

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Se leva, s'approcha d'un miroir.

Alors, et s'il voulait se voir autrement ? Il voulut voir Chandra dans le miroir.

Chandra apparut.

Alors, réellement, il allait pouvoir changer la réalité ?

Il avait vraiment bien fait de sortir. Sa dernière sortie depuis ces huit derniers mois avait été plus que fructueuse !

Ce pouvoir était tout bonnement génial.

Dire qu'il avait trouvé cette fille en train de menacer des gens avec son don. De menacer deux vieux bourgeois, en plein cœur de New-York ! Comme si un don pareil devait être utilisé pour ce genre d'actes de bas niveau ! Elle non plus ne le méritait pas.

C'est pourquoi il le lui avait pris.

Magnifique…

Il se sentait bien mieux tout à coup !

Il ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant dans son oreiller.

Il pourrait aller partout. Se promener librement dans cette ville, comme il l'entendrait ! Pour un peu, il aurait hurlé de joie.

Puis tout à coup, on enfonça un pic acéré dans son cerveau.

Ce fut du moins son impression. Il voulut laisser échapper une plainte qui ne sortit pas de sa gorge.

La douleur cessa brusquement.

Il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Jack, où était le vieux bonhomme ? Il pouvait l'aider, lui.

- Doucement, mon ami. Ne vous crispez pas ici, où vous pourriez frôler malencontreusement l'infarctus.

Quelqu'un s'adressait directement à lui, dans sa tête…

- J'aimerais que vous me rejoigniez, dès que possible. J'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

Sylar se sentait complètement bloqué. Il ne pouvait faire aucun geste, pas prononcer un mot. Juste recevoir cette voix.

- Demain, je vous guiderai jusqu'à ma demeure. Vous êtes particulièrement intéressant pour moi. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis de prendre une chose à laquelle vous teniez pour la préparer délicatement à vous recevoir… Un petit professeur, cela vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous attend bien sagement chez moi. J'ai hâte de vous recevoir…

La douleur le reprit intensément, puis plus rien. Il se redressa, le souffle court. Un homme qui pouvait s'introduire aussi facilement dans son esprit… Un homme qui avait Mohinder…

Et pourquoi le contacter de la sorte ? Et seulement maintenant ?

Il se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Merde, c'était sans doute dangereux. Mais il était très intrigué. Cet homme semblait avoir une force phénoménale. Pouvoir diriger son esprit et son corps à distance…

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit là.

Puis le matin, il salua Jack avant de partir à nouveau. Il n'avait plus à craindre la lumière du jour, maintenant qu'il avait en lui le pouvoir de cette fille. C'était excellent.

La migraine reparut soudainement, toutefois plus légère que la veille. Un plan s'imprima dans son esprit. Alors Mohinder était à New York, tout simplement. En banlieue, dans les beaux quartiers…

Il mit environ 1 heure de métro, puis 20 minutes de taxi pour arriver à l'adresse indiquée. C'était un parc. Devant, une limousine attendait. Un majordome en descendit.

- Si Monsieur veut me suivre…

Sylar eut un mouvement de recul. Il se reprit, se sentant ridicule. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Ses pouvoirs le protégeraient de n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi.

Il s'installa dans la berline, qui l'emmena à la propriété. Un mal de crâne étrange l'empêcha de situer la route. Il ne doutait pas que ce fût intentionnel.

Après environ une demi-heure de route, ils passèrent une grille et s'engagèrent sur une immense allée bordée d'arbres qui menait à un manoir entouré d'un parc immense.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et sortirent de la voiture.

Il suivit le majordome, montant les nombreuses marches du perron. Il était nerveux toutefois. Si c'était un guet-apens, il pouvait facilement s'en sortir, avec son nouveau pouvoir, mais il s'était précipité sans précaution…

Il entra dans la demeure. Le hall était immense. Pour un peu, il aurait pu se croire dans un château moyenâgeux. Les pierres, tableaux, tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs semblaient d'époque. C'était impressionnant.

- Enchanté, M. Gray.

Il se tourna d'un bond.

En face de lui se tenait un homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais reliés par un catogan, un visage fin et délicat, un regard d'un bleu glacé, semblant aussi tranchant que l'acier. Quel âge cet homme pouvait-il avoir ? 30 ans ? 40 ? Impossible à définir…

Un sourire enjôleur se dessina sur ce visage incroyable.

- J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage…

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, fixant cet homme avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Qui était-il donc ?

Ce dernier lui tendit une main que Sylar prit, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de frissonner. Un pouvoir immense émanait de cet homme, un pouvoir… effrayant ? Son estomac se tordit. Une peur viscérale lui cloua la voix.

- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous ai pas invité chez moi pour vous faire du mal, bien au contraire. Mon nom est Kane. Cela suffira pour l'instant, M. Gray. Je souhaitais absolument vous rencontrer… Votre cas est spécial… Plus encore que celui de ce Peter Petrelli. Vous qui comprenez le fonctionnement de chaque chose dans son intégralité, vous êtes… inestimable…

Mais allons donc prendre un thé. Vous devez avoir quelques questions à me poser.

Le jeune homme le suivit avec réticence. Quelque chose dans cet endroit semblait contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a que moi ici, en plus de mes serviteurs bien entendu. Mais je suis le seul à tout contrôler. Si je bride vos pouvoirs, c'est seulement pour m'assurer que vous ne me ferez pas faux bond. J'aimerais assez que vous cessiez d'avoir peur, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Sylar se sentit piqué au vif. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Je n'ai PAS peur ! Et dites-moi ce que vous voulez à la fin !

- Oh, pas grand-chose, juste vous étudier quelque peu, du moins pour l'instant.

- M'étudier ? Beaucoup de gens veulent étudier les personnes comme nous, et jusqu'à maintenant, cela s'est toujours mal terminé.

De nouveau, un sourire doux. Sylar se calma un peu. La sensation de terreur pure qu'il avait ressenti au début était partie depuis un moment déjà. Sans doute l'effet de son imagination.

- Hum, sans doute. Mais à la différence près que je ne veux que vous. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Votre don est différent. Incroyable. Et il me serait utile. Mais je ne vous le prendrais pas. Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de vigueur, assez intelligent pour savoir où se trouve son intérêt, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais vous laissez réfléchir toutefois. Je ne veux rien de vous qui soit pris de force. J'estime que travailler à l'amiable est bien plus intéressant et constructif.

Des coups à la porte firent sursauter Sylar. Une jeune femme entra et déposa des tasses de thé et des petits gâteaux sur la table basse qui les séparaient. Elle se retira sans un mot.

- Buvez, il vient directement d'Inde, c'est un des meilleurs. De l'or en infusion.

- Et le professeur Suresh ? Vous m'avez dit que…

- Allons, le coupa Kane, chaque chose en son temps. Même si vous êtes pressé de revoir votre ami, dégustons ce breuvage délicat. Il n'y en a pas de meilleur au monde…

- Ce n'est pas mon ami.

- Oh, c'est vrai, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pris quelques libertés avec lui, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Mais cet homme m'a amusé à n'en plus finir. Un véritable prince. Si innocent et délicat… Je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis… des dizaines d'années, peut-être même plus…

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Et quel est votre pouvoir à vous ? Contrôler les gens par la pensée ?

Un rire cristallin sortit des lèvres roses.

- Oh, non, mon pouvoir est bien plus grand, M. Gray. Depuis tout ce temps que j'ai vécu, il est sans doute le plus puissant de tous. C'est pourquoi j'ai débridé vos pouvoirs à l'instant, je sais que vous ne partirez pas, vous êtes intrigué, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous ne pouvez absolument rien me faire. Ni vous, ni aucun autre.

- Si vous êtes aussi puissant que vous le dites, quel intérêt puis-je avoir pour vous ?

L'homme finit sa tasse, la reposa doucement, et s'approcha du bord du fauteuil où il était installé, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- La curiosité, M. Gray, j'aimerais disséquer votre don comme vous l'avez fait de chacun des cerveaux de ces malheureux… Votre pouvoir permet de décortiquer celui des autres. Grâce à vous, je comprendrais sans doute d'où nous viennent ces capacités mystérieuses, et j'atteindrais mon but.

Sylar eut un sourire cynique et haussa les épaules.

- Et devenir le maître du monde ?

L'autre rit encore.

- Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention, nous ne sommes pas dans une bande dessinée. Mon projet, je vous le dévoilerai lorsque je serais certain que vous êtes de mon côté… Mais nul doute qu'avec le petit cadeau que je vous ai préparé, je vous aurais à mes côtés…

Il se leva, et lui fit signe de l'accompagner.

Ils prirent des couloirs interminables, pour arriver devant une statue en pierre. Kane donna quelques coups dessus, et un passage s'ouvrit derrière.

- N'ayez crainte, je vous assure, c'est l'endroit où j'ai caché notre ami commun. Le pauvre, il a dû prendre la vie d'une si petite fille… Je pense qu'il en a été légèrement retourné. Vous ne le trouverez pas dans un si bon état, mais peut-être pourrez-vous le réparer, finit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Vous savez pourquoi il a tué cette fillette ?

- Oh, elle était une gêne, bien sûr, grâce à elle chacun d'entre nous pouvait être localisé. D'ailleurs, ce professeur savait où vous étiez depuis un moment, mais il n'avait rien tenté contre vous. Il s'en voulait de vous avoir rejeté lorsque vous lui aviez demandé de l'aide. Il savait que vous n'étiez pas dangereux à cause de votre blessure, alors il essayait de repousser le plus possible le moment où vous seriez jugé. Et condamné à mort. Même s'il avait essayé de vous tuer, ce pauvre insecte se morfondait là-dessus sans arrêt… Plutôt idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, cette enfant a tenté inlassablement de me localiser, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait. Alors j'ai décidé de l'éliminer. Par le biais de notre cher petit professeur. Il a eu le cœur brisé lorsque je l'ai forcé à assassiner cette enfant. Il en est devenu à moitié fou, c'était risible. Ensuite, je l'ai enlevé, et j'ai décidé de le garder ici, jusqu'à ce que je décide de vous inviter chez moi. Cet homme est mon cadeau de bienvenue. Et le gage d'une future entente cordiale, du moins je l'espère.

Disant cela, il tendit la main nonchalamment vers la vitre de ce qui semblait être une petite cellule, et en alluma la lumière, sans doute par la pensée.

Sylar s'approcha. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Ce n'était pas Mohinder. Non.

Ce corps nu, recroquevillé sur le sol et entravé par des chaînes. Recouvert de marques de fouet et de brûlures. De contusions et d'hématomes.

L'homme entra dans la salle et s'accroupit au-dessus du corps.

- Mon petit professeur, Gabriel est arrivé pour toi. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis, et je pense qu'il est heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Il ne t'en veut plus pour ce qui s'est passé, je pense.

Sylar s'agrippa d'une main à l'embrasure de la porte, s'attardant avec effroi sur le corps abîmé qui se trouvait devant lui. Des tressautements parcoururent la forme plaquée au sol, suivis par quelques grognements étouffés. Sylar posa une main sur sa bouche, s'empêchant de crier.

Ses paupières avaient été cousues.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Gray, j'ai un peu abîmé ses cordes vocales, à force de l'étrangler, mais il retrouvera vite l'usage de la parole. Il est moins amoché qu'il n'en a l'air, c'est votre cadeau après tout, je vous l'ai préparé convenablement, et je peux vous assurer qu'il est divertissant…

Sylar ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'indien. Même… même s'il le voulait encore de toutes ses forces il y avait quelques heures à peine, il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire subir ce genre de chose… C'était… terrifiant.

Plus terrifiante encore l'étincelle qui s'était allumée dans les yeux glaciales de son hôte. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tout en le fixant avec une joie non dissimulée.

- Alors ? Mon cadeau n'est-il pas fameux ?

Vite, vite, une solution… Après tout, autant agir sans réfléchir, non ? Comme à l'ordinaire…

Il écouta attentivement, des bruissements de feuilles semblaient provenir de sa droite, sans doute deux ou trois murs les séparaient de la sortie. Il posa sa main sur le mur, et l'explosa bruyamment, tout en fixant les menottes de Mohinder, qui s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Il l'attrapa au vol, et se fraya un chemin dans les éboulis de pierres et de briques, poursuivi par un rire sonore. Ce fou allait sans doute les rattraper. A cet instant, plus que n'importe quel autre, il aurait voulu le pouvoir de voler. Mais il courut, courut, serrant le corps maigre et léger contre lui, qui gémissait avec difficulté à chaque enjambée de plus. Il atteignit la rue. Personne ne les poursuivait ? Il rasa les murs, il lui fallait un taxi, pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Mais avant ça, il serra le professeur un peu plus contre lui. Il devait changer la vision des personnes sur eux. Vite, il se concentra. Héla un taxi, qui les amena près de chez Jack.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur du vieil appartement.

- Et bien, Gabriel que t'arrive…

Le vieillard resta sans voix lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le léger fardeau du jeune homme.

- Oh mon dieu, quel horreur… Qui a fait ça à ce pauvre garçon ? Vite, ne perdons pas de temps, mets-le sur ton lit. Apporte-moi l'éther, je vais l'endormir, le temps de lui enlever ses fils abominables. Plus vite, voyons, et ne tremble pas comme ça qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas m'aider, et tu as plutôt intérêt à être précis dans tes gestes, et à bien m'observer, c'est compris ?

Sylar hocha la tête. Ils nettoyèrent Mohinder, désinfectèrent chaque plaie, firent des points de sutures là où il y en avait le plus besoin.

- C'est heureux que tu l'aies retrouvé, Gabriel, encore une semaine à ce régime, et il était mort, finit Jack en surveillant la perfusion.

Le jeune homme regardait l'indien, nettoyé et soigné, allongé, encore endormi, sur son lit. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené avec lui. Ce besoin de le sortir de là coûte que coûte avait été le plus fort.

Cet homme… Kane… C'était un monstre. Un véritable monstre. Même si lui, Sylar, n'était pas mal dans son genre, jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble…

Qui était-il ? Il sentait qu'il aurait pu les empêcher de s'enfuir d'un simple battement de cil. Alors pourquoi ? Était-ce un jeu ? Il l'avait sans doute laissé partir à dessein. Mais dans quel but exactement ?

- Gabriel, viens avec moi, dit Jack en le tirant par la manche.

Il l'entraîna dans la petite cuisine.

- Il s'agit de ce criminel, recherché depuis deux mois, je l'ai reconnu. Je ne te poserai pas de questions, mais tu l'as tiré de l'enfer. Ses yeux, j'estimerais qu'ils étaient cousus depuis plus d'un mois. N'ouvre surtout pas de lumière dans la chambre. Je vais colmater les volets au maximum. Comment vas-tu toi ? Tu n'as été blessé nulle part ?

- Non, non. Je… Je vais préparer le repas.

Jack repartit dans la chambre.

Sylar posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier. Il avait sans doute échappé à un grand danger aujourd'hui…

Cet homme qui avait réussi à berner Mohinder Suresh. Alors même que ce dernier était souvent aux côtés de cet étrange haïtien qui barrait les pouvoirs, comme il l'avait vu lors des quelques reportages sur Nathan Petrelli.

Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ??? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait sauvé la vie du généticien. Mais le voir sans défense et soumis à ces traitements l'avaient révolté, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, ça avait été bien suffisant pour qu'il le tire de là.

Et merde… La galère dans laquelle il venait de s'embarquer bien malgré lui commençait à lui faire peur…

En quoi pouvait-il à ce point intéresser cet homme ? Il allait devoir fuir loin d'ici. Jack était en danger au moins autant qu'eux…

Il devait réfléchir calmement à tout ça. Mais pas trop longtemps…

Jack revint près de lui.

- Tu sais, j'ai un vieux ranch… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, parce que j'aimais beaucoup ta compagnie, et puis, tant que tu ne bougeais pas d'ici, il n'y avait pas de danger pour toi. Seulement, maintenant, ça risque d'être un peu plus risqué. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur, Gabriel… Je vais te donner l'adresse, il est à l'écart de tout. Vous pourrez vous y cacher. Si je n'avais pas été si vieux, je vous aurais accompagné… Mais je ne serais qu'un fardeau.

Sylar le regarda avec étonnement.

-Vous… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier après tout ça…

- Vis, Gabriel, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai moi aussi du me cacher, quand j'étais très jeune. Et ceci durant des années qui m'ont parues interminables. J'ai survécu. Et je crois à la rédemption. Alors, j'étais heureux de pouvoir t'aider. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, et je le sais bien. Alors je veux faire de mon mieux pour toi, fiston.

Sylar inspira un grand coup. Jack lui tendit un papier et des clés.

- Le plan, l'adresse, mes clés de voiture, et celles du ranch. Tu auras de l'eau au puit, pas d'électricité malheureusement, mais il y a assez de bois autour pour vous faire de belles flambées de cheminée. Il y a une ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètres du ranch, ce sera suffisant pour aller faire des provisions. Vous partirez demain, il faut que ce jeune homme ait au moins cet après-midi et cette nuit de repos. Son cœur est fatigué.

- Merci Jack…

Le vieil homme haussa les épaules et sourit avec tendresse.

Sylar lui sourit en retour.

Il y aurait donc au moins une personne sur cette terre qui ne l'aurait pas déçu… ? C'était une chose en laquelle il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps… Et pourtant…

A suivre…………………………


	2. Chapter 2 forgive me

**Chapitre deux**

**forgive me**

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi !!!

J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est la première fic que je poste sur FFnet, et ma première fic sur Heroes, et depuis la fin de cette série excellente j'avais cette histoire qui me trottait trop en tête, alors la voici la voilà héhé !!!

Merci pour les review !!!

Bonne lecture !

Sylar s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, près de son lit. Il fut éveillé par les battements de cœur de Mohinder, qui lui martelait le crâne à un rythme impressionnant. L'homme avait peur. Il sentit qu'il se demandait où il était. Il se leva, et s'assit au bord du lit, passant une main fraîche sur le front fiévreux L'homme émit un gémissement guttural, mais trop sourd pour être perçu par Jack. Sylar se pencha vers le visage aux yeux grands ouverts et affolés.

- Chhh… C'est bon, tu es hors de danger maintenant.

Il se racla la gorge, le temps d'essayer d'éloigner les bruits qui pulsaient à ses tempes.

- Je sais que tu aurais préféré trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ton réveil, mais il n'y avait que moi là-bas… Et tu es recherché par toute la ville, alors… J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux te cacher quelques temps.

Une main tremblante agrippa la sienne. Des larmes coulaient en abondances sur les joues brunes. Le généticien porta l'autre main à son visage, laissant ses doigts se promener sur les larmes salées. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et les trous sur la longueur de ses paupières étaient impressionnants. Sylar voyait à la perfection dans l'obscurité. Un pouvoir bien utile.

Mohinder ferma les yeux, et les ouvrit à nouveau, tendant la main vers son visage, en bougeant imperceptiblement les lèvres.

Sylar se pencha vers lui, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage. L'homme faisait un effort considérable pour essayer de parler.

- P… par…don…

Le mutant se crispa. Il avait bien entendu ? Il se redressa, regardant l'autre reprendre maladroitement son souffle.

- C'est bon, ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles. Demain matin, nous partirons très loin d'ici, et on se cachera quelques temps. Pour l'instant, dort. Et économise tes forces. Je reste près de toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil. Pourquoi ce besoin de le rassurer ? Il devenait stupide ou quoi ? Oui, complètement. Comme il avait été stupide de sauver cet homme. Stupide de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce Kane. Puis le mal de crâne arriva. Et tout fut noir, encore une fois.

- Vous pouvez vous cacher où bon vous semble, nous finirons par nous retrouver, mon cher. Vous m'êtes trop précieux pour que je vous laisse me glisser entre les doigts. Vous reviendrez à moi. Tôt ou tard. Pour l'instant, je vous laisse vous occuper de cet oisillon blessé, qui vous donnera d'intéressantes informations sur moi, à n'en pas douter. Et ensuite, vous n'aurez plus qu'une chose à faire. Revenir à moi. Il vous suffira simplement de vous représenter mon visage, ma voix en esprit, et je vous guiderai, même si vous vous trouvez à l'autre bout du monde. Vous êtes mon trésor, Gabriel, un être inestimable à mes yeux, ne l'oubliez pas.

La douleur disparut à nouveau. Mohinder le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Rien de grave, je suis fatigué. Dors, s'il te plaît, il faut que tu reprennes des forces. Tu es très mal en point. Et nous allons avoir beaucoup de route à faire.

Sans doute plus de 2 700 kilomètres, se dit-il, en soupirant.

Mais ça devrait aller.

Ça devait aller.

Le lendemain matin, ils installèrent Mohinder à l'arrière du break de Jack.

Et Sylar prit la route. Utiliser son pouvoir deux jours et demi durant l'épuisa énormément. Il s'assura que pas un danger ne les guette à l'intérieur du vieux ranch, puis fit léviter Mohinder jusque dans le salon. Il mit du bois dans la cheminée qu'il alluma d'un claquement de doigts. Puis il partit nettoyer comme il le pouvait une des chambres poussiéreuses, et fit le lit pour y installer le généticien.

Là, il changea sa perfusion. Il redescendit pour mettre toutes leurs provisions dans la vaste cuisine. Puis prépara un bouillon. Il devait faire avaler quelque chose à Mohinder. Le feu chauffait peu à peu chaque pièce de la maison. Il avait allumé des bougies un peu partout. Trouvé des bouteilles de gaz poussiéreuses mais neuves. Ils s'en sortiraient sans problème pour la semaine à venir. Il monta dans la chambre avec un bol.

L'indien respirait péniblement, tremblotant et transpirant. Il l'aida à s'asseoir doucement, et porta le bol aux lèvres sèches. Une toux lui fit recracher les trois quarts de sa gorgée. La fièvre ne semblait pas vouloir tomber. Sylar tenta de lui faire avaler au moins la moitié du bol. Puis le déshabilla et nettoya ses plaies. Elles étaient moins vilaines que la veille, mais ce pauvre corps chétif faisait peine à voir.

Il alluma la cheminée de la chambre, remontant les couvertures sur l'être grelottant qui peinait à respirer correctement. Sa trachée avait été fortement comprimée. Les marques sur sa gorge pouvaient l'attester.

Sylar le contempla encore un moment avant de passer dans la chambre d'à côté. Un peu honteux à l'idée des pensées qu'il avait encore pu avoir récemment pour torturer cet homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Cet enfoiré de monstre s'en était vraiment occupé à sa place…

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant au regard glacé.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur le qui-vive. C'était son lot depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'était plus seul à se cacher.

Et disons que se dissimuler avec un blessé n'était pas une des meilleures idées qui lui eut été donné d'avoir dernièrement…

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui.

Et cela le mettait dans une rage folle.

Cette première nuit, et celles qui suivirent furent laborieuses, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Le généticien avait des cauchemars qui le réveillaient en hurlant, et lui ne pouvait que courir pour essayer de le rassurer.

Cela les épuisaient, physiquement et nerveusement. Rendant leurs nuits de plus en plus courtes. Et Sylar ne connaissait aucun remède susceptible de faire passer aux gens des nuits sans rêves.

Au bout de cinq jours, il installa un fauteuil près du lit de Mohinder.

Peut-être que sa présence empêcherait les mauvais rêves, tout simplement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…

L'homme restait prostré en permanence, en dehors de ses cauchemars. Il ne bougeait pas du lit, ne semblant vouloir faire aucun effort…

Ce qui énervait Sylar au plus au point.

Il l'attrapa un jour par les épaules, l'entraînant de force afin qu'il fasse quelques pas dans la pièce.

L'autre se mit à se débattre comme un beau diable, malgré le peu de forces dont il disposait.

- Hey, hey, calme-toi, lui dit-il fermement, comment veux-tu que je t'aide à quoi que ce soit ? Tu penses que je t'ai emmené avec moi pour te regarder mourir ? La moindre des choses serait de faire des efforts, non ?

Mohinder cessa de bouger, baissant ostensiblement les yeux. Il attrapa son menton pour le forcer à lever le visage vers lui :

- J'ai besoin de savoir certaines choses que toi seul connais. Alors tu as intérêt à coopérer gentiment, c'est compris ?

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des choses à lui dire, mais il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec les gens. Et puis tout était clair au moins !

- Quoi que tu aies fait, c'était de la faute de cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sors de ta léthargie, au lieu de te morfondre de la sorte ! N'es-tu pas content d'être sorti de là ?

Les lèvres de l'indien se mirent à bouger frénétiquement, sa gorge émettant des débuts de mots entrecoupés de grognements. Puis des larmes de rage perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, qu'il essuya d'un geste brusque.

Son cœur battait si vite…

Sylar le repoussa sur lit, s'emparant des poings crispés pour les tenir serrés fortement. Il devait calmer cet idiot !

- Je vais te donner de quoi écrire, je trouverais bien ça dans cette fichue baraque, mais arrête de t'énerver comme ceci.

Il pointa son cœur du doigt.

- J'entends chacun des battements, tu sais ça, et ce que j'entends là est plutôt mauvais. Tu as subi tellement de chocs que ton cœur s'est affaibli. Je veux que tu te calmes, tu vas prendre ces gélules que je t'ai données, pour dormir.

Les yeux bruns s'affolèrent à l'évocation de cet acte. Il ne supportait vraiment plus ses rêves.

- Et je reste à tes côtés, là. Si tu t'agites je t'éveillerais aussitôt. Tu as besoin de repos. C'est la seule manière pour guérir convenablement. Tu veux guérir, Mohinder ?

Il martela chacune des syllabes de la dernière phrase, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Après un instant d'hésitation, l'homme finit par acquiescer lentement.

Il lui avança un verre d'eau avec les somnifères, puis l'aida à s'allonger. Il resta assis sur le matelas, à l'observer le temps qu'il s'endorme. Puis se leva doucement et s'installa sur le fauteuil.

Et l'observa encore.

Et encore…

Deux jours passèrent. Les plaies cicatrisaient bien. Plus que quelques jours avant d'enlever les fils. Sylar pouvait lui donner une alimentation un peu plus variée bien que toujours frugale. Son estomac devait se réhabituer au fur et à mesure. Il lui mettait une perfusion chargée de vitamines durant la nuit, mais lui enlevait la journée, pour qu'il puisse se balader librement, sans traîner la perf derrière lui.

Il avait pourtant bien du mal à sortir de son lit. Était-il dans cet état à cause de ce que l'autre lui avait subir ? Ou alors à cause de l'enfant ? Cette enfant dont Sylar s'était vite souvenue finalement. Il avait eu les parents, mais elle avait été soigneusement cachée. Elle, la plus importante de tous…

Peut-être que le petit professeur aimait cette gamine. Il eut un sourire cynique. Aimer… Un sentiment qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Qui rendait faible. Sa propre mère l'avait-elle réellement aimé ? Lui ? Ou uniquement celui qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit ?

Il détestait ça. Repenser à ce soir-là… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle l'accepte comme une personne banale. Un être humain normal. Elle était la dernière à pouvoir l'arrêter. Après Mohinder…

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention aux battements irréguliers qui lui parvenaient depuis l'étage.

Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, se laissant diriger par les sons. Il arriva dans la salle de bain, juste pour voir l'indien qui se fixait avec effroi dans un miroir, les poings s'abattant sur la glace. Eclats de verre, sang… Des souvenirs rejaillirent à la surface, si minces qu'il pût à peine les effleurer. Il tendit les bras, attirant l'homme contre lui par la pensée.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, les bras le long du corps.

Sylar soupira :

- Si tu te blesses encore plus, on n'y arrivera jamais… Regarde dans quel état sont tes mains, un peu plus fort et en plus de ta langue, tes doigts auraient été hors service !

Il lui nettoya les mains et les poignets méticuleusement.

Le visage baissé de son vis-à-vis l'énervait prodigieusement. Il était pourtant du genre à savoir se contrôler. Après lui avoir bandé les mains, il sortit un carnet de sa poche, avec un stylo, et les lui tendit.

- Tiens, et explique-moi ce qui t'arrive ! Je ne vais pas quand même pas passer mon temps derrière toi ! Demain, je devrais aller faire quelques courses, devrais-je t'attacher dans le coffre de la voiture pour m'assurer que tu ne te fasses rien ?

Visage baissé. Attitude butée.

Sylar sortit de la pièce avant de s'énerver davantage. Il resta pourtant dans le couloir, au cas où.

Mais le pouls de Mohinder semblait se réguler au fur et à mesure. Puis il entendit le crissement du stylo sur le papier.

Il attendit un moment, et passa la tête par la porte.

Mohinder se tourna vers lui, et lui tendit le papier en tremblant. Il semblait le craindre encore. Pourtant, il ne se montrait pas agressif envers lui. Il se trouvait même d'une patience remarquable !

Il lut le morceau de papier.

« Je me souviens de tout. Tout est ma faute. Pour elle et pour toi Je suis désolé.»

Pour lui… S'il lui avait donné l'aide qu'il recherchait ce soir-là, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? S'il l'avait écouté… Il n'aurait pas eu à tuer sa propre mère.

Et s'il n'avait pas gardé cette gosse auprès de lui, elle ne serait pas morte de ses mains.

Alors oui, c'était sa faute. Tout était sa faute.

Mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Même si rejeter ses propres erreurs sur le généticien était plus facile. Bien plus facile.

Il froissa le papier et le jeta sur le sol.

Tourna les talons pour sortir.

Si Mohinder attendait des paroles rassurantes, il pouvait attendre longtemps. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Il ressentait encore l'amertume de s'être fait rejeté par cet homme qu'il avait estimé malgré tout. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il le sortirait de là. Mais ce n'était qu'un humain.

Un simple humain.

Rien que cette particularité l'énervait.

Il haussa les épaules, et finit par se tourner vers lui :

- Pour la fille, c'était cet homme. Il l'aurait tuée tôt ou tard. Elle était une gêne. Et tu ne l'aurais même pas connue, si je l'avais tuée avant ! Comme j'ai assassiné ses parents. Ne te présente pas en martyr s'il te plaît… C'est d'un ridicule… Des excuses… je me fous de tes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler ce soir-là, j'étais juste effrayé devant tant de possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. J'ai eu le temps de gérer tout ça.

Il se rapprocha du visage aux grands yeux effrayés :

- Ne crois pas que parce que j'ai t'ai sauvé, je suis devenu sensible à la misère du monde. Je t'en ai voulu, bien sûr, mais maintenant, je ne ressens rien. Plus rien. Pour personne. Pas de peine, ou de compassion. Je n'alimenterai pas ton chagrin, ou ton besoin d'un stupide pardon…

- P… pourq...

Sylar se recula, mécontent.

- Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? Pourquoi je m'occupe de toi ?

L'autre hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si ça te gêne, tu peux partir. Mais ne crois pas que c'est de la pitié, surtout, ou autre chose. Tu étais là, je t'ai emmené. C'est tout. Tu es un fardeau dont je m'occupe. Uniquement. Et puis, cet homme m'a affirmé que tu avais des informations le concernant qui m'intéresseraient. Donc, non, plus qu'un fardeau, tu es toutefois susceptible de m'être utile. Alors, si ta mémoire ne te fait plus défaut, tâche de te rappeler en détail ce qui pourrait m'intéresser à son sujet.

- N… Non…

Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les draps, et il sentit la terreur pure s'attaquer à Mohinder. Son pouls devint incontrôlable, et les bruits de son cœur et de sa respiration s'intensifièrent brusquement. Il le fixait avec des yeux effarés.

Merde, il se sentait vraiment con ! C'était lui le plus lâche des deux ! Rejeter toute sa frustration sur cet homme à peine capable de se tenir debout ! Il venait de déverser des torrents d'idioties, comme l'aurait fait un gosse. Mais le professeur le déstabilisait. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on ébranle son petit monde bien ordonné. Quoique dernièrement tout était devenu plus bordélique qu'autre chose.

Même durant les huit derniers mois chez Jack il avait pu se constituer un semblant d'harmonie.

Et là…

Il s'approcha du lit, alimentant encore plus la terreur de l'autre. Il respira un grand coup, tâchant d'éloigner ces sons épouvantables. C'étaient comme s'ils voulaient faire écho aux propres battements de son cœur. Il ne devait pas laisser passer les émotions de Mohinder par-dessus les siennes, surtout pas !

- Calme-toi, je t'en prie, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te l'ai déjà dit, alors arrête s'il te plaît. Je… j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui arrive, je ne contrôle rien et je ne supporte pas ça. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je t'aie dit, c'est la colère qui m'a fait parler. Je n'aurais pas dû. Tu es celui qui a besoin d'attention, et je ne n'ai fait que bavasser inutilement. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Ces mots semblaient calmer l'indien peu à peu. Sylar éprouva du soulagement.

Il passa une main dans la chevelure bouclée, ignorant le sursaut du corps malade.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, c'est certain. Et tu ne m'aideras que si tu le souhaites. Quand tu seras guéri, tu feras ce que tu veux. Tu seras libre de partir où bon te semble. Tu n'es pas mon prisonnier, ne l'oublie pas. Juste… Une compagnie… Le temps que j'éclaircisse toute cette histoire. S'il le faut, je retournerais voir cet homme moi-même.

Une main s'agrippa à la sienne, fébrile. Mohinder secouait négativement la tête, à toute vitesse. Il le lâcha et attrapa le carnet, puis écrivit en grimaçant, sous la douleur de ses coupures.

« Non, cet homme, c'est le diable. Tu ne dois pas l'approcher. Jamais. »

Les battements de cœur avaient repris de plus belle. Il valait mieux s'en tenir là.

- Je ne ferais rien d'irraisonné. Je vais aller préparer à manger. J'arrive dans vingt minutes, d'ici là, repose-toi.

Voyait-il de la gratitude dans les yeux sombres ? Un léger frisson lui parcourut la nuque. Il l'attribua un accès de nervosité. Mohinder ne devait pas lui claquer entre les doigts. Lui seul pouvait l'aider à reconstituer cet intriguant puzzle.

Il sortit de la chambre.

Pourquoi cet homme l'ébranlait autant ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Ce n'était plus la même excitation qu'il ressentait auprès de lui, comme lorsqu'il pensait l'avoir piégé à cette époque qui lui semblait si lointaine maintenant. C'était une autre sensation. Qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aimait l'observer dans son sommeil. Son visage redevenait calme et doux, au moins avant les cauchemars. Ses longs cils bruns et souples, qui contrastaient avec ses paupières encore abîmées, son visage fin et délicat, qui avait été épargné, contrairement à son corps frêle marqué de cicatrices et de coups. Les hématomes étaient partis, à force de frictions et de crèmes, mais à certains endroits, des traces brunes ne partaient pas. Il avait également des marques de brûlures.

Acharnement.

C'était ce qu'avait pensé Sylar lorsqu'il avait ce corps nu pour la première fois.

Il sentait que Mohinder détestait son corps. Chaque parcelle lui remettait un souvenir différent en mémoire. Qu'il ne supportait pas.

Il l'aidait à se laver, le plus vite possible, pour mettre fin à son supplice.

Puis l'aidait à s'habiller aussi. L'emmitoufler aurait été un terme plus exact.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Il n'avait plus osé entamer une conversation sur ce fameux Kane.

Mohinder devait d'abord apprendre à gérer ses souvenirs. Pouvoir les ranger dans un coin de sa tête sans pour autant les oublier.

Il avait repris un peu de poids. Marchait un peu dans la maison. Mais avait une peur bleue d'en sortir.

En revenant des courses, Sylar l'avait trouvé caché sous le lit, mort de peur, comme un gosse.

Cela l'avait perturbé.

Cette image de Mohinder était tellement… anormale.

Pour la première fois, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le calmer.

En était ressortie une étrange sensation qu'il n'avait su identifier. Voulu ?

Perdre le contrôle de lui-même était tout bonnement impensable.

Mohinder avait toujours des difficultés à parler, mais cela s'améliorait. Sylar l'entendait le soir, en passant devant la porte de sa chambre, qui s'appliquait à formuler des mots longs et laborieux.

Le temps passait, passait…

Il se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à fixer l'homme, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Décidément, quelque chose clochait.

- Je… pense… qu'on dev… qu'on devrait contacter… Nathan…

- Pardon ?

Il doutait avoir bien entendu, bien qu'il eut une ouïe hors pair !

- Tu plaisantes ? Il était le premier à promettre de te retrouver pour que tu aies une peine exemplaire. Appeler ces gens là, c'est te fourrer dans la gueule dans loup. Tu penses sérieusement que parce qu'ils se disaient tes amis, ils l'étaient sincèrement ? Ce gars, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est son petit frère, il se fout pas mal des autres. Alors vu la façon dont tout s'est déroulé, il ne voudra qu'une chose, te faire mettre derrière les barreaux. N'oublie pas que personne n'est au courant pour les gens comme lui et moi. Il ne voudra jamais ternir son image, si près des présidentielles, au contraire, tu arriveras à point nommé pour redorer son blason. Tu l'imagines sérieusement devant les caméras, faire un discours en ta faveur, disant que tu as été manipulé à distance ? Les gens le prendraient pour un fou. Et puis n'oublie pas que tu es avec moi. Si ces gens sont au courant que tu m'as côtoyé, que vont-ils penser de toi ? Mohinder Suresh pactise avec l'ennemi… Mais après tout, je n'ai pas à dicter ta conduite, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es libre comme l'air, si tu veux contacter ces gens, fais-le ! Mais évite seulement de leur dire où je suis. Et ne fais pas cette tête !

Son regard se fit plus dur, il le sentait, mais un goût âcre lui emplissait la bouche.

- Je sais que j'ai pêché, au-delà du pardonnable, et je sais que ma place est sur une chaise électrique, certainement pas ici à me la couler douce avec toi, mais je veux au moins trouver qui est cet homme et pourquoi je l'intéresse tellement, avant de crever comme un chien.

Il eut un sourire moqueur, baissant les yeux. Il se murmura à lui-même :

-… Impardonnable…

La main de Mohinder s'était posée timidement sur son avant-bras, et le pressait doucement. Il fixa l'indien qui le regardait avec… peine ?

- Non, je reste… avec toi. Tu m'as… sauvé… Je… je t'aide… en retour…

Cela le surprit sincèrement. Il pensait que le professeur serait parti dès qu'il aurait été en meilleur état. Pour un homme si intègre, vivre aux côtés d'un meurtrier ne devait pas être du genre facile.

- Merci… balbutia-t-il en prenant la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

- Qu… quand je pourrai… me rappeler, une grimace passa fugitivement sur ses lèvres, je… te raconterai… tout. Peut-être que… tu trouveras… ce qu'il voulait.

Cette phrase lui avait demandé un effort particulier. Cela toucha Sylar plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Si une seule personne encore de ce monde pouvait lui pardonner ses actes affreux, il aurait voulu que ça soit cet homme. Mais lui demander une telle chose revenait du domaine de l'impossible. Il avait froidement assassiné son père. Lui-même ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué sa mère.

Décidément, il n'avait jamais su faire que du mal autour de lui. Mal qu'il s'infligeait également à lui-même…

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû naître.

Anomalie de la nature.

Qui volait aux autres ce qu'il rêvait de posséder.

Son inlassable quête de pouvoir était jonchée de détritus tous plus hideux les uns que les autres.

Il aurait souhaité réellement ne pas être si spécial. Ne pas avoir ce don immonde…

Ce don qui alimentait sa soif de tout prendre, encore et toujours, pour être le meilleur, pour devenir l'être parfait.

Mais à quoi bon être parfait si l'on était craint par tous ?

Finalement, ce don l'avait rendu encore plus solitaire. Plus personne à qui se rattacher. Plus personne pour pardonner ses ignobles pêchés.

Il brûlerait dans cet enfer dont lui parlait si souvent sa mère, lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Hé… tu… es loin…

Il baissa le visage. Il tenait toujours la main de Mohinder, qui le scrutait d'un air inquiet.

Il sourit. Sans doute son premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Les derniers, il les avait réservé à ce bon vieux Jack.

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis là. On va avoir du boulot, toi et moi !

Et même si cela signifiait des souvenirs atroces en perspectives, le professeur lui sourit en retour.

Un des sourires qu'il attendait de recevoir depuis un moment un moment déjà. C'était idiot, non ?

Il lui lâcha la main et passa un bras autour des épaules, juste le temps de lui donner une légère accolade, sentir son corps contre le sien, pour s'assurer que cet homme à ses côtés étaient bien réel. Pas juste une illusion créée par ses remords.

- Je… ferai… de mon mieux…

- Merci. Mais nous allons d'abord faire quelque chose de plus important. Nettoyer tes cicatrices et enlever tes derniers fils. Si tu le veux, tu pourras prendre des bains sans risque. Cela te détendra bien plus que ces cachets stupides !

Il fit ensuite une des choses qu'il savait faire le mieux. Soigner ce corps blessé. Le réparer. Cette tâche s'imposait à lui, jour après jour, comme une évidence. N'était-ce pas sa fonction première, l'héritage de son père ? Réparer ce qui était cassé.

Et là, il ferait en sorte que tout aille à la perfection. Sa rédemption passerait peut-être un peu par là ? Il l'espérait, secrètement. Après tout, dans ce monde, l'espoir était une chose qu'on ne pouvait voler à personne.

A suivre…………………………………………. ;


	3. Chapter 3 une autre destinée ?

**Chapitre trois**

**Une autre destinée ?**

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi du tout (snif), mais à Tim Kring. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Homophobes s'abstenir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sylar se baladait sur la plage de Corpus Christi. Se ressourçait plutôt. C'était la ville la plus proche de leur ranch. Près de soixante-dix kilomètres quand même. Il se prit à penser que la prochaine fois, il emmènerait Mohinder avec lui. Dès qu'il serait assez fort pour se déplacer seul sur une longue durée de temps.

Il avait acheté le journal du coin. Des avis de recherche du généticien étaient toujours placardés dans les journaux, et les magasines. Nathan Petrelli avait mis les bouchées triples en étalant ses recherches dans tous les états. C'était indéniable.

Finalement, Mohinder avait commencé par lui expliquer cette partie de l'histoire, même si cela avait été éprouvant pour lui.

Il avait commencé à avoir des réactions bizarres devant la fillette. Sans qu'il le veuille, forcément. Il lui avait dit que si elle n'avait pas été si importante, beaucoup de gens seraient encore en vie, à commencer par ses propres parents. Que c'était de sa faute si tellement de gens étaient morts, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle disparaisse pour le bien de tous.

La petite avait tellement choquée… Elle ne voulait en parler à personne, mais Parkman l'avait entendue, à l'évidence. Il l'avait coincé un soir, fou de rage. Mohinder ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cette petite fille qu'il avait sauvée, dont il s'était occupée comme si c'était la sienne, comment aurait-il pu lui dire des choses aussi ignobles ?

Nathan lui avait conseillé de prendre du repos, sans chercher à en savoir plus. Il était tellement occupé par sa carrière…

Puis un jour, il était entré dans la chambre de Molly. Elle était avec Matt, en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo. Elle l'avait regardé en hurlant « C'est le croque-mitaines », et Matt n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste. Il avait tiré sur la fillette, en plein cœur, puis sur l'officier, et s'était enfui de l'hôpital il ne savait comment.

Il s'était arrêté là, la voix tremblante. Puis avait levé un visage inondé de larmes vers lui :

- Je l'aimais énormément, tu sais… Matt aussi… C'était cruel de se servir de moi pour la tuer elle… Elle n'avait que onze ans… Que pouvait-elle faire de mal ? Elle n'était pas dangereuse pour cet homme, j'en suis certain… Le jour où Peter a explosé, elle nous avait dit qu'il y avait un diable, bien pire que toi. Mais que dès qu'elle tentait de le localiser, il la voyait. Elle en avait une peur bleue. Et je sais qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à trouver ce monstre. Elle était terrifiée si on lui en parlait… Si je m'imaginais un instant l'avoir rencontré, je… je…

Il s'était tu, enserrant ses épaules de ses bras. Puis avait baissé la tête.

Sylar s'était levé, avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule, sans rien dire. Mohinder avait posé sa joue contre sa main, doucement.

Il aurait voulu le prendre contre lui, mais ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de rester debout, derrière lui, raide comme un piquet.

Il n'arrivait plus à se détendre face à lui, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ou pas.

Et ce n'était pas bon.

Être maître de soi en toute circonstances. Depuis le temps qu'il essayait d'appliquer ce credo…

Il soupira et s'étira, puis balança le journal dans une corbeille, à proximité. Il était temps de rentrer. Il avait acheté quelques bouquins pour le scientifique. Des toiles et des pinceaux pour lui. Peut-être que le don de Mendez lui serait de nouveau utile… Il en avait bien besoin.

- M. Gray, quelle coïncidence !

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il se tourna lentement vers la voix chaude et veloutée.

- Alors, comment va notre petit oiseau ? J'espère au moins qu'il ne s'est pas échappé ?

L'homme le fixait, un sourire avenant plaqué sur le visage. Il avait derrière lui quatre hommes armés.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes venu me chercher ?

La voix se fit indulgente :

- Non, voyons, je suis chez des amis pour le week-end. C'est un bienheureux hasard qui nous fait nous croiser ici. Vous m'en voyez ravi ! Malheureusement, je suis pressé par le temps, que diriez-vous de nous retrouver demain ? Je serai heureux de vous inviter à prendre un verre.

Sylar fit un pas en arrière, secouant négativement la tête. Si Mohinder retombait entre les mains de ce taré…

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps… Nous nous reverrons plus tôt que vous ne le croyez, M. Gray. Je vais vous laisser, à bientôt, et mes hommages au professeur Suresh, finit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Le jeune homme serra les dents.

Kane se dirigea vers une immense limousine, entouré de ses sbires. Il se tourna toutefois vers lui avant de monter dans la voiture :

- Vous savez, chacun de nos gestes a une signification dans notre destinée. Et quoi que vous puissiez faire, vous ne pourrez éviter notre prochaine rencontre. Et vous finirez par m'accepter. Le pouvoir vous a toujours fasciné, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à moi, vous disposerez de ce dont vous rêvez depuis toujours. Je vous demanderai bien peu de chose en retour… Réfléchissez. Vous pourrez même garder votre ami auprès de vous si vous le souhaitez.

- Ce n'est pas…

- Hum… Vu la façon dont vous vous êtes précipité sur lui, vous êtes certain de cela ? J'ai rarement vu une personne se démener autant pour quelqu'un qu'il abhorre… à moins de vouloir lui faire subir pire… Ou par jalousie… ? Vous n'avez pas supporté que je lui fasse ce que vous vous vouliez lui infliger ?

- Jamais je n'aurais été jusque là… Je voulais me venger de lui, mais pas… Vous êtes atroce… Vous n'êtes pas humain !

- Humain, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps, oui, mais je vous interdis de me traiter de monstre. Je suis sans aucun doute l'être le plus beau que vous avez croisé dans votre vie. Une personne aussi charmante que moi ne peut en aucun cas être comparée à un monstre. Je suis un artiste, un être raffiné. Peu de personnes peuvent comprendre mon art, je vous l'accorde, mais je veux croire que quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que vous aimera ce que je fais. Je n'en doute pas. Ma demeure vous est grande ouverte, M. Gray. À très bientôt…

Il monta dans la limousine.

Sylar ne quitta la voiture des yeux que lorsqu'elle fut très loin sur le boulevard qui longeait la plage.

Cet homme… l'intriguait et le faisait frissonner tout à la fois… Il haussa les épaules et partit dans la direction opposée. Lui, exceptionnel ? Inestimable ? Des mots qui pouvaient tout aussi bien le conduire à sa perte. Et pourtant…

Il rentra vite au ranch. Ils étaient en danger. Mais où fuir ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle de cette rencontre au généticien, il avait peur que cela l'achève pour de bon.

Ils ne pouvaient vraiment aller nul part. Deux fugitifs, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, et recherchés activement, autant l'un que l'autre. Et puis, le dernier don qu'il avait acquis, il ne pouvait s'en servir en permanence, au même titre que les autres. Il n'était pas encore assez puissant pour ça. Et puis, il ne voulait pas devenir plus dingue qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le ranch de Jack était une véritable bénédiction. Loin de tout, ils pouvaient y vivre l'esprit tranquille. Ou presque.

Il jura. Comment faire ? Ils étaient près du Mexique, mais il doutait fort pouvoir s'en sortir, même une fois là-bas. S'il avait été seul, à la rigueur…

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient bel et bien coincés.

Mohinder avait peut-être raison, en voulant appeler Petrelli. Mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il se retrouvait à nouveau dans une impasse.

Décidément…

Le mieux était de rentrer. Retrouver l'homme au regard vide. Les orbes sombres lui donnait parfois froid dans le dos. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir leur redonner leur éclat. Quelquefois, il aimait à repenser à l'époque où il se faisait passer pour Zane. Le regard pétillant de Mohinder lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert la porte, le même que celui d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël… Plus de lueur maintenant.. L'indien avait été bien trop choqué. Pourtant, Sylar réussissait à distinguer un petit quelque chose, lorsqu'il lui arrachait un sourire. Bien peu souvent, il est vrai, mais il n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler un comique.

Dans tous les cas, voir cet homme dans cet état le laissait perplexe. Il voulait l'aider, même un peu trop à son goût…

Le soir tombait doucement, il était près de 21h00. Il entra dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter l'indien, qui préparait à manger.

- Te voilà. C'est presque prêt. Je vais t'aider à rentrer les provisions.

- Laisse-moi faire, c'est bon.

Mohinder se tourna vers lui :

- … Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Rien, rien… Je suis fatigué. J'ai trouvé les livres dont tu avais envie. Et puis… Je me suis fait un stock de bouquins de bricolage. En fabriquant les appareils adéquat, et grâce à l'énergie dont je dispose, j'arriverai à produire assez d'électricité pour qu'on puisse utiliser un P.C., qu'en penses-tu ?

- Bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée. Mais si nous pouvons repérer les gens, l'inverse sera fort possible…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…

La personne la plus dangereuse les avait déjà débusqué, pensa amèrement Sylar, et comme aucune autre ne pouvait être pire…

Il partit chercher les paquets entassés dans le coffre et à l'arrière du véhicule. Il y en avait assez pour tenir un siège durant un mois, la seule manière de bouger le moins possible.

Seulement, il se sentait pris au piège comme jamais à présent.

L'autre veillait dans l'ombre. S'il lui prenait l'idée de lui reprendre Mohinder…

Lui reprendre Mohinder. Là, il décarochait complètement. Il devait arrêter de considérer le généticien de cette drôle de façon. Mais de quelle façon, d'abord ?

Quelle pure idiotie ! Il devait se reprendre, et le plus vite possible. Quelle idée de vouloir mettre maintenant un nom sur cette sensation !

Il n'y aurait jamais de place pour ça. Il n'aurait même jamais dû y penser une seconde.

Qui voudrait d'un meurtrier en puissance ? Et surtout de l'homme qui avait tué son propre père ?

Décidément, cette situation le rendait vraiment cinglé. Il devait y remédier à n'importe quel prix.

Deux semaines passèrent, durant lesquelles il entreprit de monter un petit réseau électrique qu'il pouvait alimenter par sa seule force. Cela fonctionnait assez bien, il était plutôt fier de lui. Mohinder passait plus de temps à errer les yeux dans le vague qu'à lire ou se distraire.

Lui avait installé les toiles et pinceaux dans sa chambre, mais rien ne venait.

N'y avait-il donc plus d'avenir pour eux ?

Puis un soir, installé devant une des toiles, avant d'aller se coucher, il se mit à peindre. En revenant à la réalité, il eut la réponse à une question qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps.

Il brûla le tableau, de peur que Mohinder l'ait devant les yeux. Ne pût dormir cette nuit là.

Dès le lendemain, il fonça à Corpus Christi pour passer un coup de fil.

Il s'installa dans un cybercafé, rechercha le numéro qui l'intéressait sur le web, puis s'enferma dans une cabine assez isolée.

Il composa le numéro, priant intérieurement pour que l'on décroche.

- Allo ?

Il soupira de soulagement.

- Peter Petrelli ?

- Oui, qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix méfiante.

- Peu importe, il faut que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. C'est au sujet de Mohinder Suresh.

- Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

L'homme semblait affolé.

- Il va bien, il… il a eu un problème assez grave, je vous appelle parce que j'espère que vous m'écouterez. Il est innocent, pour ce qui s'est passé, il n'avait pas le contrôle.

- Je le savais bien, le coupa Peter, j'en étais sûr ! Matt avait du mal à le croire aussi, bien qu'il ait assisté à la scène. Mais mon frère ne veut rien entendre, quand il saura…

- Ne vous emballez pas comme ça ! Mohinder n'est pas en sécurité, bien que j'essaie de le protéger, je ne pourrai plus l'aider pendant longtemps. C'est pourquoi je vous appelle, vous pouvez le laver de tout ça, et le prendre auprès de vous. Votre frère a tous les pouvoirs. S'il affirme que Mohinder est innocent, les gens le croiront.

Sylar était tout de même surpris par l'engouement du jeune homme. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi facile. Il sentait au ton du cadet des Petrelli qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Pouvez-vous me retrouver à Corpus Christi, seul ? Je vous expliquerai tout ça en détail, et je vous confierai Mohinder.

- Seul ?

- Ce serait préférable. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de personne, et je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous nuire. Ma priorité est que le professeur Suresh soit hors de danger.

- Bien… puis après un instant d'hésitation, d'accord, je viendrais. Quand ?

Sylar ferma les yeux. Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux pour le généticien, il n'avait pas le droit de prolonger son séjour.

- Dès que vous le pouvez. Écoutez, donnez-moi une adresse mail sûre, je vous enverrais un courrier pour fixer un lieu de rendez-vous.

- Pas de problème, je pourrai être là dans deux jours, demain, c'est impossible. Mais je ferais au plus vite.

Il lui communiqua son adresse.

- Merci. Infiniment.

- Mais.. Vous êtes qui exactement ?

- Je dois vous laisser, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et s'appuya dos contre la cabine en soupirant. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Du moins, il voulait s'en persuader.

Il repartit au ranch, l'estomac un peu tordu. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pourtant. Il avait entre les mains la possibilité de changer l'avenir. Et il ne serait pas aussi hésitant que le petit japonais.

- Tu es… bizarre, Gabriel.

Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par ce prénom. Il ne voulait pas entendre son nom de meurtrier dans la bouche de l'indien.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Nerveux ? Et j'aimerais savoir… pourquoi exactement, continua Mohinder.

Peste, il commençait à lire en lui comme dans un livre. Il se gratta la nuque d'un air ennuyé.

- Et bien… J'aurais peut-être une surprise pour toi, demain. Tout dépendra de ce que je trouverai. Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Mais tu seras heureux, j'en suis certain.

Une légère étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux noirs, Sylar en resta bouche bée.

- Ah ?

Puis le professeur replongea le visage dans son livre.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Peter Petrelli en ville, dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Il lui montrerait une autre apparence, puis quand il serait certain de sa bonne foi, lui donnerait un plan pour arriver au ranch.

Personne ne devait savoir que Sylar comptait s'enfuir au Mexique.

Il protégerait Mohinder, mais comptait bien échapper à son propre destin. Fuir ce qui devait arriver.

Il se leva, lui dit qu'il faisait juste un aller-retour en ville, puis monta dans le break.

Il arriva en avance, s'installa dans la ruelle, appuyé contre un vieux mur de brique. Puis il entendit les pas se rapprocher. Il fondit son esprit dans celui du jeune homme, pour se donner l'allure de Jack, la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Bonjour.

L'autre lui tendit la main. Apparement, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un vieillard. Cela sembla le soulager.

- Bonjour, alors… vous pouvez tout me raconter ?

Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un petit café obscur. Ils entrèrent, commandèrent des cafés, et Sylar jaugea Peter Petrelli durant un bref instant. Il sentit qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ce gamin. C'était bien suffisant, pour l'instant.

Il reprit son apparence initiale. Les quelques personnes présentes dans le café empêchèrent Peter de faire un bond apparement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde. Puis il se reprit et ses yeux semblèrent vouloir le foudroyer sur place.

- Pas d'esclandre, ce n'est pas un piège. Mohinder est vraiment avec moi. Il a été enlevé par un homme du nom de Kane. Un mutant comme nous. C'est lui qui l'a poussé à tuer la fillette. Ensuite…

Il marqua une pause, écoutant le cœur du jeune homme battre à tout rompre.

- Ensuite, il l'a enlevé et torturé. Cet homme m'a contacté, c'est pourquoi j'ai retrouvé le professeur Suresh… en piteux état. Nous nous sommes enfuis par ici pour nous cacher, puisque nous étions tous deux recherchés. Mais je compte sur vous pour lever les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui. Cet homme étrange a l'air de savoir précisément où nous nous trouvons. Il n'aurait aucun mal à nous retrouver, même à l'autre bout du monde. Donc, Mohinder doit être protégé en permanence, du moins pour l'instant.

- Heureusement qu'il y a du monde, grommela Peter très doucement, sinon je t'aurais tué sur place.

Sylar eut un sourire las.

- Je m'en doute, je n'aurais pas pris ces précautions s'il en avait été autrement… Mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que Mohinder soit sous protection. Quant à moi, je vais partir le plus loin possible, et il m'est impossible de l'emmener. Et puis, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'est sa faute, il ne doit pas payer pour le crime de cet homme.

- Kane ?

Peter passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu trop long, et respira un coup.

- C'est un homme brun aux yeux bleux, d'une beauté incomparable, non ?

Ce fut à Sylar d'être surpris.

- Comment… ?

Peter serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce type bizarre, je l'ai vu à une réception que donnait mon frère. Il m'a fait… réellement peur. Mais qui me dit que tu n'es pas de mèche avec ce gars ?

- Rien du tout, comme rien ne te permet de savoir si j'ai réellement Mohinder avec moi. Je veux juste l'aider, je me sens responsable… Cet homme est intéressé par moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est pour cela qu'il a pris Mohinder comme appât. Il savait que je mordrais à l'hameçon.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peu importe, je… je préfère partir le plus loin possible, car je n'ai aucune idée de ce que me veut ce type. Ou plutôt si, c'est pour ça que je pars.

Peter se mordit la lèvre, serrant les poings.

- Tu as vu, grâce au don d'Isaac ?

- Oui, répondit doucement Sylar.

- Mais merde, je ne peux pas croire que je sois assis face à toi, devant un café ! Il était mon ami, tu l'as froidement assassiné, et tu as failli tuer ma nièce. Tu es un putain de meurtrier ! Comment pourrais-je croire que tu n'agisses pas pour ton bien personnel encore une fois ? C'est tellement… tellement…

- Je sais, le coupa Sylar, manquant de patience, mais Mohinder est spécial. Il est innocent, il n'a pas de pouvoirs comme nous, face à cet homme il est complètement impuissant. Si tu avais vu dans quel état je l'ai trouvé ! C'est indéfinissable, ce Kane est un monstre à l'état pur ! Il a tué la gamine à cause de son don, et Mohinder a fait les frais de son crime, uniquement parce qu'il voulait me rencontrer, mais de façon… théâtrale ou je ne sais quoi… Il est fou ! Même si j'ai commis des crimes abjects, je n'ai jamais atteint ce degré de haine. J'ai approché deux fois cet homme, et je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de malveillance chez quelqu'un… ! Il est abominable, et il aime ça.

Il reprit son souffle, avala une gorgée de café en grimaçant. Il était froid.

- Alors ? Tu viendras le chercher ?

Peter ferma les yeux un instant, puis replongea son regard dans le sien.

- D'accord, mais avant de repartir, je veux une preuve qu'il est bien en vie.

- Si je te donne le plan pour arriver au ranch, comment puis-je être sûr que tu n'ameuteras pas l'armée pour venir m'y cueillir en même temps que Mohinder ?

- Pour la même raison que tu m'as appelé moi. Tu aurais pu appeler directement mon frère, ou Matt. Mais tu m'as choisi. Tu penses sans doute que je suis une personne à qui l'on peut faire confiance. Donc, je t'assure que je viendrais seul. Ma parole est sacrée. Et puis, j'ai lu dans tes pensées, et tu dis bien la vérité. Dès ce soir je file chez mon frère.

- Mais il y a plus de deux jours de route, le coupa Sylar avant de hausser les épaules en se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Et oui, à vol d'oiseau, c'est bien plus près. J'essaie de faire au plus vite. Dans peu de temps, tu auras des nouvelles. Et je viendrais chercher Mohinder. Il faut d'abord que les poursuites à son encontre cessent. Je n'arriverais pas à l'emmener en volant, et je ne compte pas traverser les états avec un fugitif dans la voiture.

Peter crispa une main sur son cœur, le visage un peu blanc.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure, j'absorbe ton dernier pouvoir. J'en ai déjà tant absorbé d'un coup que c'est assez difficile pour moi maintenant. Il n'y pas plus de danger que j'explose, car j'ai appris à me perfectionner avec un ami, mais ça a été tellement dur la dernière fois que mon esprit essaie de repousser les différents forces qui m'entourent alors que mon corps veut les absorber. Je vais te laisser.

- Comment je saurai que tout est ok ?

Peter se leva, et posa un billet sur la table.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je te contacterai avant de revenir. Tiens.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier, contenant un login et un password.

- Communiquons avec cette boîte. Reviens par ici dans quelques jours, disons la semaine prochaine. Mon frère est plutôt du genre coriace.

Sylar hocha la tête. Il brûla le papier dans sa main. Lui tendit à son tour l'itinéraire pour rejoindre le ranch.

- Bien, j'y fais un saut avant de partir, mais je ne me montrerai pas à Mohinder, si jamais il devait y avoir des complications et comme tu ne lui as rien dit…

Sylar pesta intérieurement contre ce don qu'avait le jeune homme. Il aurait dû tuer l'Haïtien, et avaler son cerveau tout rond ! Il aurait été bien plus tranquille ! Seulement, cet homme savait se servir de ce pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait failli tuer la cheerleader, il avait toujours pris le pouvoir de ceux qui n'en usait pas comme il le fallait. Comme il se devait.

Peter sortir du café sans un mot. Il recommanda un café chaud, avant de partir rejoindre Mohinder.

Il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il prenait des risques inconsidérés pour le généticien. Mine de rien, il ne pût s'empêcher d'en sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il s'investissait autant pour quelqu'un. Du moins, pour quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait un but, une raison d'être en vie.

Il passa la porte du ranch, et son regard accrocha la nuque de l'indien, où tombaient quelques boucles brunes. Il avait une envie folle de passer sa main dans la chevelure aérienne de son protégé. Puis de caresser doucement cette peau qui lui semblait si douce…

Il aurait voulu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sentir sa langue contre la sienne, son souffle contre sa joue.

Et plus encore…

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Et bientôt tout cela ne serait plus qu'un rêve.

Définitivement.

Il avait choisi de contrer son destin et espérait ardemment réussir.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était certain de faire le bon choix.

À suivre……………………………….


	4. Chapter 4 Tel un serpent

**Chapitre quatre**

**Tel un serpent… **

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi du tout (snif), mais à Tim Kring. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Homophobes s'abstenir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Peter s'était approché d'une des fenêtres de la vieille maison. Sylar n'avait pas menti. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la porte pour serrer l'indien dans ses bras, mais si tout se passait mal, il s'en voudrait de lui avoir donné de faux espoirs.

Il s'envola le plus vite possible. Il devait convaincre Nathan, et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Son frère s'éloignait de lui depuis quelques temps, et cela déchirait le cœur de Peter. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour que Nathan se montre froid à ce point…

C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qui avait pleuré sa prétendue mort…

Qui avait voulu mourir avec lui le jour de l'explosion… « Je ne suis rien sans toi », c'était ses propres mots.

Alors que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'était tout de même pas sa carrière qui l'empêchait d'avoir un regard tendre pour lui, ou une parole affectueuse. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais Peter avait besoin de tout ça. De tout ce qui avait toujours fait sa vie. À l'inverse de leurs parents, Nathan avait toujours été là pour lui.

Maintenant, plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait loin… Peter ne supportait plus cela, ses regards fuyants, ses montagnes de rendez-vous qui l'empêchait de le voir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes…

Peter ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son frère le tenir à distance de sa vie de cette façon.

Il soupira. Dans tous les cas, il serait bien obligé de l'écouter ce soir. Qu'il le veuille ou non. Il s'était arrêté en chemin pour passer un coup de fil à Heidi. Il était bien plus simple de contacter sa belle-sœur. Elle lui avait assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien de prévu ce soir. Avant de raccrocher, elle voulut savoir si tout allait vraiment bien. Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète. Peter avait toujours été terriblement jaloux d'elle, mais elle était une personne honnête, et il s'était rendu compte que se frère la rendait terriblement malheureuse aussi. Il s'était rapproché d'elle. Le malheur unissait les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

Le seul bonheur qu'elle retirait de pouvoir à nouveau marcher était de courir au parc et dans les immenses jardins de la propriété avec ses enfants. Nathan ne s'était pas pour autant rapproché d'elle, même si elle y avait cru un moment. Peter savait tout cela car il était devenu son confident. Elle lui avait confié qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus depuis bien longtemps. La rupture datait de l'accident. Mais qu'ils se devaient de faire bonne figure devant le monde. Ils avaient plutôt intérêt, puisque Nathan briguait le poste de président. Heidi lui racontait à quel point c'était fatiguant de devoir jouer des rôles de composition à tout bout de champ.

Peter pensait toutefois que Heidi aimait tout de même encore son frère. Elle n'aurait pas eu ce visage triste tout le temps, dans le cas contraire.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il survolait la demeure familiale.

Il se posa sur le perron, et se glissa dans la maison, usant de son pouvoir d'invisibilité pour se rendre dans le bureau de son frère.

- Nathan, à nous deux maintenant, murmura-t-il avant d'entrer sans frapper.

Le plus âgé sursauta, et ne voyant personne, prit un visage sévère.

- Peter, je sais que c'est toi. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, j'ai sans doute un rendez-vous dans peu de temps.

Peter apparut devant lui, les bras croisés.

- Faux, tu n'as rien de prévu, Heidi me l'a confirmé, il faut absolument qu'on parle.

Nathan soupira, et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Que veux-tu ?

- C'est au sujet de Mohinder.

L'homme haussa un sourcil étonné :

- L'aurais-tu retrouvé ?

Peter hocha la tête.

- Bien, je vais appeler la police, répondit-il en décrochant le téléphone. Le cadet posa sa main sur le combiné.

- Une minute, ne fais rien, ce n'est pas lui, le coupable.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur le visage de son frère :

- Allons bon, que vas-tu me raconter à présent ? C'était forcément lui, Parkman l'a bel et bien vu, il a témoigné. De plus, son A.D.N. a été retrouvé sur l'arme, aucune erreur possible.

- Il a été manipulé.

Peter chercha ses mots. Il ne devait pas mentionner le tueur…

- Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard, il est terrorisé. Un homme l'a dirigé à distance, pour qu'il tue Molly. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

Nathan eut un sourire crispé.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? La police est arrivée bien avant nous sur les lieux du crime, avec la presse et tout le toutim. Il était impossible pour moi de ne pas ébruiter cette affaire. De toute façon, tout concordait. Et qui l'aurait obligé à faire ça ?

- Tu sais bien que le pouvoir de Molly était très important…

Une lueur traversa le visage de son aîné.

- J'y suis, tu penses à Sylar, c'est bien ça ? Forcément, il n'y avait que cet homme qui aurait pu être gêné par la fillette !

- Non, Nathan, ce n'est pas lui, riposta Peter. C'est… c'est cet homme étrange, que tu as côtoyé récemment. Il a fait faire ceci à Mohinder, avant de le torturer et… de le relâcher.

- Un homme étrange ?

Peter se sentit perdre patience.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, je parle de ce type immensément riche, qui te tourne autour depuis des mois ! Celui qui t'a si gentiment proposé de financer toute ta campagne !

Nathan croisa les bras, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Alors… après Linderman, je serais de nouveau tombé sur un mécène aux mauvaises intentions ? Peter… Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais croire ton histoire ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour…

- Arrête, le coupa vivement Peter, je sais que tu n'as le temps pour rien ! Mais fais cesser les recherches, enlève les charges d'accusations contre lui, tu as ce pouvoir ! Il est innocent, et je refuse qu'il aille en prison, parce que tu ne t'occupes que de ta campagne ! Il a été assez traumatisé comme ça, alors fais ça pour lui.

- Peter… Je ne vais certainement pas dire aux médias que je me suis finalement trompé, en avançant quoi comme excuses ? Q'un homme manipulant les autres à distance a contrôlé le professeur Suresh ?

Peter s'avança vers Nathan, les mains tremblantes.

- Alors, tu ne feras rien ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Mais ne t'avise pas de penser une seconde que Kane ait quelque chose à voir dans l'histoire, c'est un artiste, rien de plus. Et un simple humain. Il s'agit sans aucun doute d'une erreur, Peter. Et je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, je te connais par cœur.

« Mieux que personne » fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Peter.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ? Les mots lui avaient échappés.

- Pardon ?

Peter baissa le visage, confus.

- Laisse tomber, je… je vais te laisser.

Il s'avança vers la porte, et posa une main sur la poignée.

Un soupir le fit se retourner.

- Peter, j'aimerai avoir plus de temps, vraiment… Mais c'est impossible.

- Je comprends.

En réalité, il ne comprenait absolument pas et voulait connaître cette raison qui l'éloignait tant de lui. Ce n'était pas les élections, il en était persuadé. Nathan avait peur de quelque chose, il le sentait, mais de quoi ?

Il sortit de la pièce à contrecœur, pas plus avancé. Mais il était bien trop en colère pour avoir des réactions correctes. Il devait se calmer avant tout. Ensuite trouver une solution qu'il soumettrait à son frère. Mohinder méritait qu'on l'aide. Cet homme était si sérieux et généreux…

La solution la plus simple était encore de récupérer Mohinder et de le placer dans un endroit sûr. Un endroit surveillé en permanence. Et par une personne de confiance. Il se résolu à aller voir Claire. Son père pourrait sans doute les aider. Il se présenta chez eux dans la soirée. Claire l'emmena faire un tour pour qu'il lui explique la raison de sa venue.

-… Et maintenant, je suis et bel bien coincé, expliqua-t-il après avoir raconté l'histoire en omettant encore une fois Sylar, étant donné que Nathan est borné comme une mule ! Tu le connais !

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- La seule solution serait de cacher le professeur Suresh dans les anciens locaux de primatech, ils sont à l'abandon. Personne ne s'en approche. Papa pourrait faire ça, et on pourrait demander à l'Haïtien de veiller au grain. Ce type avec ses gros pouvoirs ne pourrait sans doute rien face à lui.

- Ce serait la meilleure des solutions, pour l'instant. Je vais en parler à Nathan.

Claire lui jeta un regard étrange, puis haussa les épaules.

- Tu as toujours une confiance aveugle en ton frère… Pourtant, il est loin d'être blanc comme neige. Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il agisse de la meilleure façon. Enfin… la politique…

Peter soupira bruyamment.

- Quoi que les gens pensent de lui, je l'aimerais toujours autant… Tu sais, quand on était gosses, c'était lui qui était là pour moi. Il a toujours été mon héro, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je changerai d'avis. Je pense toujours à lui avant tout. Je crois toujours qu'il redeviendra comme avant. Tu dois me trouver stupide, moi-même je le sais…

Claire hocha négativement la tête, l'air sérieux.

- Pas stupide, non. Vos sentiments sont basés sur une bien étrange relation… Tu m'as dit que tu te sentais « connecté » à lui ? Mais en est-il de même pour lui ? Et puis… c'est ton frère… Je pourrai me passer sans problème du mien, ajouta-elle en souriant, mais plus sérieusement, ce qui vous lie c'est… je ne sais pas t'exprimer ce que je ressens, mais ce n'est pas… habituel…

Peter sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

- Il n'y a rien de plus ordinaire, répondit-il rapidement.

- Tu sais bien que non, le coupa Claire, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il… qu'il s'éloigne de toi. Peter ne fais pas l'idiot, j'étais là quand il est venu m'empêcher de te tuer le jour de l'explosion. Cette façon qu'il a eu de te regarder, et toi aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait plus qu'un… qu'un amour fraternel entre vous… Ça sautait aux yeux, Peter ! Et ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plaît, tu le sais très bien !

Peter se retourna, et partit en direction de la maison à grandes enjambées.

- Tu décaroches complètement, Claire ! C'est… c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu insinues.

- Si tu t'énerves, c'est parce que tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.

Les mots de la jeune fille l'arrêtèrent net. Il se retourna vers elle, le cœur battant.

- Que tu aies raison ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ? Si… Si vraiment il y avait ce… ce sentiment entre nous, il n'y aurait jamais rien de possible, c'est immoral, anormal !

- Voilà pourquoi il veut t'éloigner de lui ! Il ne veut pas te faire de mal… Peter, soupira-t-elle, quelquefois je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus jeune.

Il devait ouvrir les yeux. Sa nièce avait entièrement raison. Il le sentait. Mais s'éloigner de son frère à cause de cela serait trop demander. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait réellement besoin de lui… Mais si c'était la seule solution, il partirait, pour ne pas gêner son aîné.

Il resta devant Claire, les bras croisés, à réfléchir à tout ceci. Comment pouvait-il se sortir de cette situation ?

Une main tirant sa manche le tira de ses réflexions.

- Viens, rentrons à la maison. Papa doit savoir, pour le professeur Suresh. Et ne pense plus à tout ça pour ce soir. Tu y réfléchiras à tête reposée. Et fuir n'est pas une solution. Je te connais, tu serais prêt à te cacher à l'autre bout du monde si ça pouvait faire plaisir à ton frère !

- Tu as mangé un vieux sage ce matin ?

Elle sourit et l'entraîna de force derrière elle.

Noah les attendait sur le perron, l'air inquiet. Peter lui expliqua tout. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain nettoyer et préparer les locaux, pour recevoir l'indien.

Peter s'était couché tard ce soir là. Tournant et se retournant dans ses draps.

Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à penser que le professeur était innocent. Qu'avait pensé Nathan dans cette histoire ? Bon sang ! Il aurait au moins pu s'insurger contre la presse. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont le professeur s'occupait patiemment de la fillette malade pour comprendre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal. Il n'avait absolument pas de raison pour ça.

Les médias avait parlé de « coup de folie ». C'était bien ce qu'avait ressenti Matt Parkman, il n'avait jamais vu Mohinder dans cet état. Il était comme possédé, avait-il dit à la police. Bien sûr, Nathan ne voulait pas que soient révélés les secrets des gens dans leur cas, et il lui avait ordonné de faire attention à ses propos devant les caméras.

Certains médecins interviewés avaient avancé le terme de crise de schizophrénie, de dédoublement, etc… Puisque le professeur Suresh n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche… Il devait forcément avoir subi des choses atroces dans son enfance qui s'étaient éveillées devant cette petite fille…

Et oui… Peter avait entendu des tonnes et des tonnes d'insipidités de la sorte. Et avait retourné la question mille fois dans sa tête…

Le plus incroyable dans cette histoire était finalement le rôle de Sylar. S'il avait cru une seconde le revoir dans ces circonstances…

Et surtout savoir qu'il avait sauvé l'indien et l'avait appelé lui… Que recherchait cet homme après tout ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance de la sorte ? Il devait tenir beaucoup à Mohinder pour le protéger de cette façon. Peter avait senti les regrets que dégageait l'homme quand il lui parlait de lui confier son protégé. Il avait « entendu » les pensées de l'homme, tournées presque exclusivement vers Mohinder. C'était incroyable.

Alors qu'il avait failli le tuer il y avait des mois et des mois de cela… Il repensa à ce moment, dans l'appartement de Mohinder. Non, à la réflexion, s'il avait réellement voulu tuer le généticien, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Ce type n'était pas du genre sensible, vu ses crimes.

C'était dingue tout ça…

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, le téléphone retentit. Il décrocha et fut surpris d'entendre son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

- Peter, rejoins-moi à la maison, Heidi est partie avec les enfants, nous serons seuls.

- Tu as réfléchi ?

- Oui, je raccroche, à tout de suite.

La voix de l'aîné des Petrelli était grave. Peter raccrocha et se précipita dans la rue, sautant dans le premier taxi qu'il croisa. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il arriva à la résidence et courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers l'entrée. Nathan l'attendait, les bras croisés, adossé sur un guéridon qui ornait l'entrée du hall. Il l'embrassa et l'emmena dans le salon.

- Bien… tu te doutes que je ne peux inventer aucune histoire abracadabrante pour protéger le professeur Suresh. Et je ne veux pas non plus que tu t'embarques là-dedans. C'est de la folie. Mais avant tout, je veux la vérité Peter. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, comment faire ?

Peter baissa la tête. Effectivement, Nathan n'avait pas tort. Seulement, s'il balançait Sylar, Nathan serait encore plus réticent à l'aider… Il releva un visage réfléchi vers on grand frère.

- Bon, ce n'est pas moi qui aie découvert Mohinder, je te l'accorde. Une personne m'a appelé. Je l'ai rencontré très loin d'ici. Cette personne m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé en détail. Mohinder a bel et bien été utilisé par ce type, Kane. Qui l'a ensuite enlevé et torturé. Cette personne que j'ai rencontrée a sauvé et soigné Mohinder durant les derniers mois. Et me demande maintenant de veiller sur lui.

Nathan se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire qui est cette personne ?

Peter se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quelque chose semblait clocher… Mais il ne trouvait pas quoi.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important, peu importe, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ah… Nathan fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis replongea son regard dans le sien.

- Peter… Je pense au contraire que Sylar est quelqu'un de vraiment important.

Il avait mal entendu… Faite qu'il ait mal entendu…

Puis Peter entendit les pas se rapprocher. Il se tourna doucement, pour tomber face à cet homme qu'il avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises.

- Bonjour Peter.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face des deux frères.

- Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé, lui dit-il en souriant, et je tenais à apporter mon aide à votre frère dans cette affaire. Je savais qu'un jour viendrait où cet homme inventerait n'importe quoi pour me nuire. Ce professeur Suresh, jamais je ne l'ai approché, de près ou de loin. Par contre, Gabriel Gray est une vieille connaissance à moi. Nous avons fait une partie de nos études ensembles. Et j'avouerai que nous ne nous portions pas mutuellement dans nos cœurs. Disons que j'étais une cible idéale pour lui. Peu connu du grand public, et pourtant assez riche pour faire le régal de la presse si un accident venait à m'éclabousser… Je miserai plutôt pour lui, si je devais choisir un coupable. Mais les faits sont que le professeur Suresh est le meurtrier, et Gabriel son complice, voilà tout.

Peter se leva brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées de cet homme. Il ne ressentait rien émanant de lui. Ce n'était pas normal.

- Vous êtes comme l'Haïtien, c'est ça ?

L'homme eut un visage surpris :

- Le quoi ?

- Peter, gronda Nathan.

Il se tourna vers l'homme.

- Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Rien d'important.

Puis se leva, se mettant face à Peter.

- Kane a raison Peter. Pourquoi Mohinder était-il tout ce temps avec lui ?

- Mais… mais… bégaya Peter, s'il était vraiment coupable, pourquoi m'aurait-il contacté au lieu de se cacher ? Tu ne crois pas les idioties de cet homme quand même ? Il est bizarre, je ne sens pas son énergie, il est exactement comme nous !

Nathan l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa durement dans le canapé.

- Arrête tes bêtises, pour l'amour du ciel ! Le mieux est de ne pas se poser de questions. Dans tous les cas, ce Sylar est un meurtrier, il a voulu te tuer !

Il s'était mis à parler de plus en plus fort :

- Et tu ne crois pas que je vais pardonner une chose pareille ? Merde Peter, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde ! Alors cesse de faire l'enfant. Il t'a menti. Et tu as plongé !

Kane les regardait calmement, en souriant.

- Allons, murmura-t-il, calmez-vous. Cet homme vous a menti en tout point sur moi, Peter. Peut-être se sent-il coupable par rapport à ce Mohinder… Je vais vous donner les raisons de ma venue. Je veux Gabriel Gray. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Cet homme a froidement assassiné mes parents, ainsi que mon petit frère. Vous comprendrez que je lui en veux. Et là, je n'ai qu'un geste à faire pour me venger… S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le retrouver.

Peter regarda Nathan, abasourdi. Son frère n'avait quand même pas cru cette histoire idiote ! Il se tourna à nouveau vers Kane.

- Je voudrais être seul avec mon frère. Je vais réfléchir. Mais laissez-moi avec Nathan.

- Bien, j'ai un rendez-vous de toute manière, je ne pouvais rester longtemps. Mais croyez-moi Peter, vous n'aurez jamais plus grand ennemi que cet homme. Il est dangereux.

Il leur serra la main, et Peter crut voir une poignée plus appuyée pour son frère. Puis il sortit de la maison.

Peter regarda Nathan et explosa :

- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu crois cette histoire ?

- Est-elle moins plausible que la tienne ? Riposta son frère.

Les bras de Peter en tombèrent.

- Tu… tu oses insinuer que j'affabule ?

- Mais non, enfin… il a raison, tu t'es fait avoir par ce type, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire !

- Tu couches avec lui ?

Nathan le regarda, les yeux ronds :

- QUOI ?

Peter refusa de laisser démonter.

- Tu couches avec ce gars. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a promis, de te faire devenir maître du monde ? Parce que pour refuser d'ouvrir les yeux sur un type aussi louche, tu as dû te faire corrompre à coup de billets de cinq cents dollars ? Ou alors autrement ?

Une claque magistrale s'abattit sur sa joue. Nathan semblait sur le point d'exploser.

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'y connais rien ! Oui, je couche avec lui, si ça ta fait plaisir de le savoir, mais je n'en tire aucun profit ! Il n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais… mais…

Peter sentait son visage se décomposer sur place. Son frère… avec cet homme ? Il avait lancé sa phrase pour le provoquer, pas pour entendre une chose pareille. Il porta la main à sa joue cuisante, regardant Nathan comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète. Il repensa aux paroles de Claire. « Il est loin d'être blanc comme neige » « je ne suis pas certaine qu'il agisse de la meilleure façon ».

Il fit un pas en arrière, n'écoutant plus les mots de son frère. Bien sûr, son frère trompait Heidi en permanence, il le savait. Nathan avait toujours été comme ça. Mais là… Avec ce type… Si Peter ne s'était pas retenu, il serait sorti pour cramer ce Kane sur place.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il coupa son frère dans le flot de paroles qu'il débitait :

- Comment peux-tu agir ainsi ? Ce type est dangereux ! Quoi que tu penses, je protégerais Mohinder, même de toi s'il le faut ! Comment peux-tu accorder un quelconque crédit aux paroles de cet homme et ne pas me croire, moi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas ! Tu t'es fait manipuler par Sylar. Tu es bien trop naïf.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, Nathan, j'ai assez de pouvoirs pour différencier ce qui est bien de ce qui ne l'est pas. Je sais que Sylar ne m'a pas menti. Et ce gars, il me fait froid dans le dos, il n'est pas normal, tu m'entends ?

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Loin de là, c'est compris ?

Peter recula à nouveau. Ses yeux le brûlaient douloureusement. Il essuya des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et fit demi-tour brusquement.

Nathan le rattrapa à la porte d'entrée, et le serra brutalement dans ses bras.

- Je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas m'énerver. Ne pleure pas, ça m'épouvante…

- C'est ta faute… balbutia Peter avec effort.

La main de son frère se promena doucement sur sa joue, lui essuyant les dernières larmes du pouce.

- Pardon, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, le faisant frissonner de tout son long.

Plus qu'un amour fraternel… ? Impossible…

Peter leva son visage vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il attrapa sa main et l'embrassa au creux de la paume.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son frère d'une voix inquiète.

- Je t'aime, Nathan. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés. Pas pour tout ça. Mais s'il le faut réellement…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Il le serra encore plus fort, promenant l'autre main le long de son dos, comme pour le consoler.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, se contentant de s'observer doucement, laissant s'égrener les secondes, puis les minutes.

Puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent l'une à l'autre avec violence. Peter s'agrippa à son frère, avec un désespoir non feint. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, de plus en doucement. Puis Nathan se détacha de lui, le fixa un instant, et repartit dans le salon en jurant.

Le jeune homme resta contre la porte, les bras ballants, le souffle court. Nathan revint dans le hall, l'air furieux.

- Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne voulais plus te voir ! Uniquement pour ça ! Merde ! J'ai lutté tellement de temps contre ça… c'est… c'était plus fort que moi ! Pars s'il te plaît…

- Nathan…

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, ordonna une voix sèche.

Ils se tournèrent derechef, aussi blancs l'un que l'autre, vers l'escalier de marbre. Angela Petrelli se tenait en haut des marches, les toisant sévèrement, une main posée sur la rambarde.

- Maman depuis quand… murmura Nathan.

- Assez de temps, ne t'en fais pas ! J'avais prévenu Heidi que je passais me reposer ici avant de rentrer chez moi, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Peter, pars immédiatement !

- Non, écoute, c'est… c'est…

Elle descendit, s'avança vers le plus vieux de ses fils.

- Je ne veux aucune excuse. Tu tiens donc toi aussi à jeter la honte sur notre famille ? J'aurais du le prévoir ! Tu as toujours été trop proche de ton frère ! Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser t'en occuper comme tu l'as fait ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi ?

- Arrête maman, s'interposa Peter, tu n'as pas le droit, je suis aussi fautif ! Je l'aime, je ne peux rien y faire.

- Suffit ! Ordonna-t-elle, pas de ça ici ! Vous avez été éduqué comme il le fallait, il est absolument impossible qu'une telle chose puisse se passer ! Je vous ordonne d'oublier tout ça, et de ne plus vous approcher de l'autre à moins qu'il y ait assez de monde autour. On n'a nullement besoin de ce genre de tare dans la famille ! Et les élections présidentielles approchent à grands pas ! Vous n'êtes que deux inconscients ! Le portrait craché de votre défunt père !

- Tu es folle, maman, répondit Peter, le teint blême.

Nathan, la mâchoire crispée, finit par baisser les yeux.

- Elle a raison Peter, je suis désolé. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller.

- quoi ? Mais…

Le regard que lui jeta leur mère le dissuada de protester. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte, et se tourna une dernière fois vers son frère.

- Je reviendrais. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça maman, tu ne peux pas nous empêcher de nous voir.

- J'ai tous les pouvoirs Peter, et encore plus quand il s'agit de protéger mes enfants de leur propre folie.

Peter ravala une remarque acerbe et s'enfuit précipitamment de la maison. Décidément, tout partait en lambeaux…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur mère soit là, juste à ce moment ? Malgré tout, il avait enfin eu la réponse à une de ces questions. Claire était plutôt perspicace.

Il essaya de ne pas s'énerver davantage. Cela ne le mènerait à rien et il le savait. Il rentra chez lui, et alluma son portable. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne plus penser à ça. Sinon sa tête exploserait…

Il avait enfin reçu un mail de Sylar.

Il ouvrit le message, qui comportait uniquement le mot :

« Demain ».

A suivre………………………………………………………..


	5. Chapter 5 ne me laisse pas

**Chapitre cinq**

**Ne me laisse pas…**

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi du tout (snif), mais à Tim Kring. Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic !

Homophobes s'abstenir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiro apparut brusquement, transperçant le corps de Sylar d'un coup de sabre. Ce dernier tomba lourdement sur le sol, et le cœur de Mohinder s'arrêta quelques secondes. Non, Gabriel n'était pas mort… Pas maintenant, pas encore… Pas avant de lui avoir dit tout ce que…

- Hey ! Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Allons…

Il ouvrit les yeux, respirant par saccades. Un regard noisette aux sourcils froncés le fixait avec inquiétude. Il attrapa fébrilement la main posée sur son épaule.

- Tu étais mort… dans mon rêve…

- Je suis là, en pleine forme, tu vois ? Tu m'as fait peur. Je vais rester ici si tu veux.

Mohinder hocha négativement la tête.

- Non, je suis désolé, vas te recoucher. Ça va aller…

Malgré tout, Gabriel s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et éteignit la petite lampe de chevet. Il le repoussa doucement contre les oreillers.

- Dors, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai assez dormi. J'attends que tu sois rendormi, et j'irais réalimenter la batterie de toute façon, sinon, on va geler sur place.

Le généticien ne répondit pas. Il s'enfonça dans son oreiller, gardant la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Il était plus vieux que lui, mais avait cependant l'impression que c'était lui le gamin. Peut-être parce que cet homme l'avait sauvé de l'enfer, et ce malgré tout ce qui était advenu par le passé, il pensait avoir une dette éternelle envers lui. Gabriel Gray était devenu son sauveur. Ironie du sort !

Il s'endormit rapidement, et à son réveil, Gabriel était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, les yeux fermés. Mohinder se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit, et s'approcha de lui. Il avait l'air tellement paisible…

Son cœur se serra. Son esprit était tellement confus ces derniers temps. Il savait que cet homme avait tué son père, en plus de dizaines de personnes, et il lui en voulait énormément, et en même temps, il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

Il repensa à son effarement lorsqu'il l'avait entendu parler à Kane. Sa terreur, d'abord, puis l'incrédulité lorsqu'il avait senti l'homme le transporter hors de sa prison, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Il eut un sourire triste. Il devait vraiment faire pitié, pour qu'il en arrive à cette extrémité. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il s'était occupé de lui de la sorte…

« Donne-moi l'absolution… » Lui avait-il dit, lorsqu'il se dressait face à lui, prêt à le tuer. Il avait appuyé sur la gâchette, oui, espérant secrètement que quelque chose l'arrête.

Tout comme lorsque le petit japonais avait fait pénétré la lame tranchante dans son corps. Même s'il aurait dû se réjouir de sa mort, il avait eu un instant de pure panique. Il n'avait pas supporté cela. Il était censé le haïr, non ?

Il avait été jusqu'à demander à Molly de ne dire à personne où s'était caché l'homme… Si Sylar devait mourir, cela aurait dû être de ses propres mains. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit attrapé, jugé… Il voulait se trouver face à lui au moins une dernière fois.

Par contre, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin, qui le rongeait tellement…

Et puis voilà que c'était cet homme, qui l'avait sauvé !

Il s'accroupit face à lui, l'observant en train de sommeiller. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait commis des meurtres atroces ? Qu'il avait volé à d'autres des capacités inouïes ?

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant un grand coup.

_Mohinder, I need your help…_

Il s'interdisait de ressasser ces anciens souvenirs, mais c'était difficile. Il avança une main tremblante vers le genou du jeune homme. Il se demandait chaque jour si tout cela était bien réel. Une main agrippa la sienne, lui laissant échapper un petit cri étouffé.

- Tu oublies que j'entends tout ?

- Désolé, tu dormais si bien, et… je voulais être certain que je ne rêvais pas…

Le jeune homme le fixa longuement, puis se pencha vers lui.

- Bientôt, tu seras en sécurité.

L'indien se redressa, étonné :

- Comment ça ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules, l'air incertain.

- Je n'ai pas voulu en parler avant, parce que si ce n'était pas réalisable, je m'en serai voulu de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. Mais dès demain, quelqu'un viendra te chercher, et te mettra en lieu sûr. Le temps que tu sois lavé de cette affaire.

Mohinder avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Qui avait donc trouvé l'horloger pour le tirer de là ? Était-il possible qu'il ait parlé à Nathan ?

- Que s'est-il passé… ?

Gabriel se leva, allumant la lampe de chevet d'un seul regard.

- J'ai réussi à te trouver un allié, quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Entièrement, je m'en suis assuré. Peter Petrelli sera là demain à l'aube, je dois juste lui envoyer une confirmation. Il te cachera le temps que son frère fasse abandonner les charges contre toi. Tu n'as presque plus rien à craindre.

- Mais… et toi ?

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, puis se racla la gorge.

- Je pars de mon côté. Nos chemins se sépareront demain, tout simplement.

Le cœur de Mohinder se serra, puis une sensation inconnue l'étreignit brusquement.

- Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu…

- Chhh… Ce n'est pas grand chose, en comparaison de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Allons plutôt déjeuner, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

Le généticien le suivit sans rien dire, mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Où irait-il ? Pourquoi cela devait-il se finir ainsi ? Peter… Peter ne l'abandonnait pas ? Il allait être sauvé alors qu'il sentait qu'il ne le méritait pas…

Tout allait bien trop vite… Plus qu'une journée à être ici…

Et si ce monstre retrouvait sa trace ?

Il frissonna.

Relevant le visage, il croisa le regard de Gabriel. Les yeux bruns semblaient refléter de la peine mais… comment était-ce possible ? Il aurait dû être heureux d'être débarrassé d'un fardeau tel que lui.

- Je vais aller rapidement en ville, après manger. Je serais là dans trois heures maximum. Je vais refaire le plein de la voiture, plus quelques courses et je reviens.

Mohinder hocha la tête.

Ils déjeunèrent puis il le regarda partir d'un air songeur.

N'allaient-ils plus jamais se revoir ? à cette pensée sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce… ces impressions… ? Il aurait dû être heureux d'être éloigné d'un tel meurtrier, mais… Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé, soigné, nourri… Avec une infinie patience.

Il se leva, débarrassa la table, et fit la vaisselle. Puis, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il se devait de se souvenir de tout, et tout lui raconter. S'il pouvait lui révéler un indice quelconque, même infime…

Il grimaça, replongeant dans des souvenirs qui lui coûtaient énormément, à la recherche d'une piste…

Cet homme lui avait souvent parlé de Gabriel, il devait se rappeler de chacune de ses paroles.

Repenser à cette voix chaude et mielleuse lui donnait la nausée.

Au bout de deux heures et demi, il entendit le moteur du break. Gabriel passa la porte, déposant un paquet sur la table de la salle à manger, et se tourna vers lui en souriant :

- J'ai fait le plus vite possible. J'ai acheté de ces horribles beignets fourrés au chocolat, ceux que tu aimes bien. Ce sera pas mal avec du café, non ?

Mohinder lui sourit avec hésitation. Il devait tout lui raconter, maintenant. Avant que sa mémoire ne lui fasse défaut.

- Gabriel… il disait que tu étais la pièce maîtresse de son œuvre. Que grâce à toi, il réaliserait un tableau si parfait qu'il serait tranquille jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Sa voix tremblait, et il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour empêcher leur tressautement.

- Que… qu'il savait à quel point je t'avais déçu, car tu avais cru retrouver mon père en moi, et que tu croyais que je serais ta rédemption, que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait enlevé. Que grâce à moi, tu viendrais plus facilement à lui. Que j'étais un cadeau fabuleux.

Une grimace de révulsion se peignit sur ses traits.

- Chaque torture, chaque plaie, chaque blessure, il me la donnait en ton hommage. Car tu étais pour lui le compagnon idéal. Et qu'il se devait de t'accueillir avec un présent de choix. Il m'a étranglé parce qu'il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter de cette douleur… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il disait ça… Il parlait de mes cris… je… je…

Des bras l'encerclèrent brusquement, et il ne pût s'empêcher de s'agripper à lui. Il respirait douloureusement, voulant empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau.

- C'est bon, ne dis plus rien, ça ira, murmura Gabriel contre son oreille, je saurais bientôt ce qu'il me veut.

Mohinder le repoussa brusquement, ouvrant de grands yeux effarés :

- Tu ne… tu ne vas pas retourner là-bas ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Il prit une inspiration, puis posa une main sur sa joue.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. C'est tout ce qui compte, Mohinder. Tout ira bien pour toi, je m'en assurerai.

Le généticien ne répondit pas. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il se leva et s'approcha de la cafetière. Il leur en versa chacun une tasse. Il devait se reprendre. Absolument…

Mais qu'avait donc le jeune homme derrière la tête ?

- Calme toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. La proximité de son souffle le fit frissonner. Il se tourna vers lui, levant légèrement le visage.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Dis-le moi…

- Et bien… Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. Je ne peux parler de rien, tant que je ne suis pas certain de quelque chose. Mais crois bien que je vais œuvrer pour tout arranger… Tu… Pour ça au moins, tu dois me faire confiance… C'est d'accord ?

Mohinder acquiesça. Le visage confiant de Gabriel le rasséréna un peu. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il était confus, perturbé. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il retrouverait Peter le lendemain, mais pour le perdre en contrepartie… perdre quoi d'ailleurs ? Ou qui ? Il ne savait… ne voulait mettre un nom là-dessus.

Il se sentait stupide…

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ils avaient discuté un peu jusqu'au soir, de tout et de rien, comme pour repousser de leur esprit le moment où ils devraient se séparer pour de bon.

Gabriel regardait Mohinder. Il absorbait silencieusement chaque partie de l'image parfaite qu'il avait devant lui. Il ne voulait rien oublier. Grâce à lui, il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu'il lui serait possible de le faire. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait accompli, il allait payer double. Et même plus. Alors il avait besoin d'un réconfort, aussi léger soit-il. Mais pouvoir puiser dans sa mémoire l'image de cet homme lui semblait trop beau… Il ne méritait même pas ça…

L'indien finit par poser sur lui un regard étonné. Ses beaux yeux sombres aux cils gracieux, toujours tristes, avaient fini par retrouver un mince éclat.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de spécial… Je me disais qu'on avait fait un sacré chemin… ensemble… Qui l'aurait cru ?

De nouveau, cet air abattu.

- J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour…

Il se tut, se soustrayant à son regard.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Gabriel, penchant légèrement le visage de côté.

- Pour te connaître mieux, pour, peut-être… pouvoir un jour… pardonner ce que tu as fait et…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, le coupa le plus jeune, rien du tout. Et tu le sais. Je voudrais juste que tu puisses croire que je ne suis pas fondamentalement mauvais… Même si j'ai du mal à le croire moi-même, finit-il dans un sourire embarrassé.

- Je ne le crois pas, répondit le généticien, sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as eu pitié de moi c'est que…

- Pas de la pitié. Jamais je n'aurais ressenti de la pitié pour toi Mohinder, c'était… une horreur sans nom, de la colère, oui… Mais pas de pitié. Il n'y a sans doute rien de pire que la pitié… Je déteste ce mot.

Il se leva, remit un peu de bois dans la cheminée, puis se tourna vers son aîné.

- Il est temps d'aller nous coucher, non ? Demain, Peter sera là. Je lui ai envoyé un mail tout à l'heure.

Il se tourna, s'apprêtant à passer la porte, et fut retenu par un poids contre son dos. Les bras de Mohinder l'encerclant, les mains posées sur sa poitrine, s'agrippant à sa chemise.

- Attends… Alors… c'est bien vrai ? Ça va finir comme ça ? Juste comme ça ? Merci, Adieu ?

- Mohinder…

- Tu m'as sauvé, merde, tu t'es occupé de moi tout ce temps… Et maintenant, que va-t-il t'arriver à toi ? Qui va s'occuper de toi ?

Gabriel prit une profonde inspiration, détachant doucement les mains du généticien. Il s'éloigna de lui, puis lui fit face à nouveau.

- N'oublie pas qui je suis. J'aurais toujours une échappatoire. Mes pouvoirs sont grands. Je sais m'adapter. Me faufiler sans me faire remarquer. Au vu du nombre de personnes que j'ai assassinées, tu devrais le savoir… Je ne mérite pas d'inquiétude de ta part. J'ai tué ton père. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te tuer toi. Je suis un être cruel, malgré tout. Ne l'oublie pas. Je n'ai pas d'états d'âme, Mohinder, tuer un de mes semblables me révulse bien moins que devoir tuer un animal. J'ai pris cette _habitude_… - Il fit une pause - par la force des choses sans doute. La recherche de la grandeur ne m'a pas apporté que du bien, c'est certain, mais je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai volé à ces gens. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dénué de sentiments, je ne suis pas comme ce type… Pour moi, il incarne le mal absolu, parce que j'ai ressenti un tel vide autour de lui et en lui. Je ne suis pas comme ça, non, c'est pour ça que je te disais que je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça… Ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai pris à ces gens… Ils ne méritaient pas ces dons, ils n'en avaient rien à faire, voulaient à tout prix les cacher… Décortiquer leur cerveau était la seule façon que j'avais de le leur voler pour les utiliser. Ils gâchaient leurs pouvoirs… Et je voulais tellement que ton père s'intéresse réellement à moi. J'étais heureux, vraiment. Mon père, quand j'y repense, était toujours dans son travail, je l'ai à peine connu… Un peu comme toi avec le tien. Alors quand Chandra est venu à moi, et a voulu me rejeter, je suis devenu fou. Plus de douleur que de rage, même si je ne l'ai compris qu'après mon premier meurtre. Mais c'était trop tard. Enfin, quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi pour quelque chose que j'étais. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Je me suis enlisé dans cette folie, ce besoin d'en avoir toujours plus, afin que Chandra ne s'intéresse plus qu'à moi et moi seul… Il me parlait souvent de toi, et j'étais jaloux à en crever… Et puis… J'ai commis cette abomination quand il m'a rejeté. C'était… plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Je suis quelqu'un d'instable… Avoir vécu tout ceci m'a conforté dans l'idée que je n'obtiendrais jamais l'absolution de mes péchés. Mon égoïsme a tout fichu en l'air… Alors à défaut d'être pardonné, je veux au moins faire quelque chose pour la mémoire de ceux qui sont passés entre mes mains, même si je ne les estime pas plus maintenant qu'avant. Et pour ça, je dois aller à la rencontre de mon destin, afin de le changer. Nathan Petrelli avait raison. Le destin n'est pas gravé dans le marbre…

Mohinder l'écoutait, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Son pouls lui martelait le crâne. Il éloigna le bruit.

- Tu as vu quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu m'éloignes ?

- Oui.

Il ne se sentait pas le courage de mentir. Mais n'en dirait pas plus. L'indien l'avait compris. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions, se contentant de réfléchir d'un air pénétré. Puis il leva à nouveau son visage magnifique vers lui :

- Promets-moi juste une chose… Qu'on se reverra… vivants.

Les battements du cœur de Mohinder prirent le pas sur sa pensée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis réduisit à vive allure la distance qui les séparait, attrapant le visage du plus vieux de ses deux mains. Les joues brunes étaient d'une douceur inégalable…

Il se pencha vers lui. Les yeux noirs s'arrondirent de surprise, mais il ne fit pas un geste pour le repousser. Il cueillit ses lèvres des siennes, tout doucement, avec une évidente dévotion. Cet homme était un don du ciel. Il aurait pu tuer de ses mains des milliers de personnes, les déchirer en lambeaux, annihiler toute vie… Mais lui…Il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal, ni lui inspirer de crainte. De nouveau, le son de son cœur lui martela les tempes. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. C'était un sacrilège, sur une personne si belle… si pure…

Il se recula précipitamment, baissant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, murmura doucement Mohinder.

Il s'approcha à son tour, tendant une main tremblante vers sa joue. Ses yeux reflétaient une infinie tristesse. Gabriel sentit une aura de peine mélangée à de la joie autour de lui. En tous les cas, une douleur profonde…

- S'il te plaît… je… je…

Les paupières brunes se fermèrent doucement, et Mohinder l'embrassa à son tour. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Puis se recula avec lenteur, le sondant de son regard mélancolique.

- Mae tumko pyar kia… Lui dit-il.

Gabriel sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Il n'avait pas besoin de traduction pour ses paroles. Il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Moi aussi… vraiment, pardonne-moi…

Un sourire doux lui répondit. Les yeux noirs, toujours aussi tristes… S'il ne s'était retenu, il en aurait pleuré.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite, marche par marche, jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le seuil, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation. Le lendemain, tout serait bel et bien fini.

- Gabriel, chuchota Mohinder, ne pense à rien, s'il te plaît…

Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Puis le fit basculer sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, caressant doucement leur langue l'une contre l'autre, sans reprendre leur souffle, comme si leur vie était en jeu.

Puis, avec une justesse incroyable, Gabriel s'accorda à tout ce que ressentait Mohinder. Chaque gémissement, chaque souffle, chaque halètement, comme la sensation de toujours l'avoir connu…

Il promena longuement ses doigts et sa langue sur la peau nue, le faisant frissonner et monter dans l'extase en crescendo…

Il était partout à la fois, sur lui, en lui, à tous les niveaux. Ils partageaient la même souffrance, le même bonheur tragique…

Des larmes s'échappaient des yeux de l'indien, au même rythme que ses gémissements rauques. Gabriel le rejoignit plus d'une fois dans la petite mort cette nuit-là.

Union, désunion. Commencement et fin tout à la fois. Ils n'avaient droit au bonheur ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il en était ainsi…

Le soleil les surprit à l'aube, lovés l'un contre l'autre, espérant malgré tout, peut-être, ne jamais devoir se séparer. Gabriel ouvrit les yeux en premier, s'attardant sur le corps de son premier et dernier amant. Retenant chaque décibel de son souffle.

Puis Mohinder s'éveilla. Un sourire sombre, encore.

- Tout est bien terminé. Notre escapade, dit-il d'un rire sans joie, est finie.

Il l'embrassa.

- Promets-le, Gabriel, promets-moi qu'on se reverra… au moins une fois…

- J'aimerais ne pas le faire, mais oui, je te le promets.

- Peu importe ce qui arrivera.

Mohinder se leva, et sortit de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le jeune homme entendit l'eau de la douche quelques instants plus tard.

Puis, plus fort, le bruit d'un moteur.

- Déjà, soupira-t-il.

Il s'habilla et descendit rapidement. Peter attendait derrière la porte. Il lui ouvrit.

- Et Mohinder ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

- Entre, il arrive.

Gabriel sentit la nervosité du jeune homme.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai eu l'impression d'être suivi. C'était bizarre. En cas de problème, j'abandonne la voiture, et je m'envole avec Mohinder de toute façon, je tiendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Bien.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

- Peter !

Le jeune Petrelli sauta au cou du généticien, l'air heureux et profondément soulagé.

- Mohinder, je suis si heureux !

- Peter, ne me dit pas où tu comptes l'emmener, d'accord ? Les coupa Gabriel.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Moins j'en saurais, mieux cela vaudra. Il faut que partiez à présent, assena-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Peter hocha la tête, et attrapa le sac de Mohinder. Il sortit de la maison.

Mohinder plongea son regard dans le sien une dernière fois.

- N'oublie pas…

Gabriel lui sourit d'un air qui, l'espérait-il, le rassurerait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. File maintenant, tout ira bien.

Mohinder sortit de la maison. Il était temps. Son désespoir allait le rendre fou. Il attendit que la voiture se fût éloignée le plus loin possible pour laisser libre cours à sa rage et à sa rancœur. Il frappa les murs de ses poings, hurlant et pleurant, l'estomac noué et les jambes chancelantes. Il finit par se laisser glisser sur le sol, perdu, amorphe.

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il avait voulu faire paraître. Si sa folie le rattrapait à nouveau, qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Une semaine passa. Il était revenu en ville, était passé voir Jack pour lui assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, et pour le dédommager de sa peine.

Puis prit un taxi.

Il remonta d'un air déterminé l'allée gigantesque. Un vent frais s'était élevé, et il remonta le col de son blouson.

La porte immense s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître la silhouette élancée de Kane Taylor.

- Monsieur Gray, quelle joie de vous revoir. Entrez donc, je vous attendais. Nous allons être ensemble un long, très long moment. Permettez que je vous appelle Gabriel.

- Gabriel n'existe plus. Appelez-moi Sylar.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondit le brun d'un sourire satisfait.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Sylar.

Le temps était venu. Serait-il assez fort pour contrer son destin ?

À suivre………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6 la princesse de glace

Chapitre six

La princesse de glace

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi du tout (bouhouhou snif….)!!!

Homophobes s'abstenir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Merci énormément pour les review !!!

Bonne lecture !

Sylar était assis dans le petit salon où il avait pris place pour la première fois il y avait plusieurs mois déjà. Son hôte lui avait servi un verre de bourbon, et le regardait en souriant. Toutefois, il ne sentait absolument rien qui émanait de l'homme. Et cela suffisait à faire grandir son malaise. Il devait se reprendre. Il avala une gorgée d'alcool, et posa son verre sur la table, levant le visage vers le milliardaire.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

L'autre sourit encore plus si c'était possible. Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Votre don, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, est une véritable bénédiction des cieux. Tout ce que vous avez pu accumuler en récoltant des données cérébrales est tout simplement incroyable. Vous vous êtes forgé vous –même, et c'est cela qui m'intéresse tant chez vous. Votre capacité à aller de l'avant sans avoir besoin de personne.

- J'ai eu forcément besoin de quelqu'un. De ces gens. Ce que j'ai obtenu, je l'ai volé.

- Disons que vous n'avez fait que prendre un don qui vous était mieux destiné qu'à ces gens. Vous savez très bien qu'il s'agissait de personnes ayant eu peur de leur pouvoir, ou le méprisant. Sur cette terre, il existe des personnes qui naissent en ayant toute leur vie le sentiment de ne pas être à leur place, ou même dans le bon corps. C'est un malaise qu'ils garderont toute leur vie. Vous-même avez toujours eu cette impression d'être incomplet, de ne pas être _assez_ tout simplement. Et êtes-vous resté à vous lamenter sur votre sort en ne changeant rien ? Non, vous vous êtes _complété_. Par votre seule force. C'est là ce que j'admire. Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, au contraire.

Les paroles de Kane faisaient grandir son trouble. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, reprenant une plus grande lampée de bourbon.

- On dirait que vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. C'est assez ironique, non ? Venant de la part d'un homme dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler avant, et dont je ne connais absolument rien, à part qu'il m'a l'air d'être un sacré psychopathe…

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Psychopathe ? Pas vraiment non. Mais vous avez raison, je vais vous parler un peu de moi. Mon pouvoir est assez particulier. J'ai plus de quatre mille ans vous savez ? Kane Taylor n'est bien sûr pas mon véritable nom. J'ai changé de nom souvent au fil des siècles. N'arrivant même plus à me souvenir de mon nom de naissance. Mes origines, aussi loin que je me rappelle, remontent à l'ancienne Egypte. J'ai le pouvoir d'immortalité. Mais mon pouvoir est spécial. Comme vous, je dois le nourrir sans cesse pour qu'il perdure. Vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas encore rendu compte de cela. J'ai croisé peu de personnes sachant comment entretenir leurs pouvoirs afin qu'ils ne cessent jamais de fonctionner. Comment expliquer cela… Nos mutations sont naturelles, à travers les siècles, nous avons toujours été traqués. Je vous rappelle l'épisode douloureux de la chasse aux sorcières. Mais ces gens, qui naissaient, suivaient le fil de leur vie et mourraient, connaissaient à peine leurs possibilités. S'il arrivait que l'un d'eux développe ses pouvoirs, la peur des autres, des religions, que sais-je encore, lui interdisait de s'en servir, et ces dons périclitaient aussi naturellement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Plus vous vous servez de vos pouvoirs plus ils s'intensifient. Et vice-versa. C'est plutôt simple à comprendre. Par contre, mon pouvoir a des besoins particuliers pour s'activer pleinement. Je dois absorber la douleur des autres pour continuer à vivre. Les cris, la souffrance, les pleurs sont en quelque sorte mon carburant. J'ai eu la chance de connaître de longues périodes de conflits durant ces millénaires, qui m'ont nourri et permis d'accroître ma force de manière extraordinaire. Malheureusement les dernières guerres n'ont pas duré assez longtemps pour que je puisse me ressourcer comme il le faudrait. C'est pourquoi je torture de simples humains. Ils n'ont pas grande valeur, et cela me permet de tenir entre deux conflits. Je ne suis pas prêt à partir de ce monde. Je le trouve tellement intéressant… Mais je ne tiendrais plus assez longtemps. C'est pourquoi j'ai formé un projet depuis plusieurs années déjà, un plan qui me permettra de continuer à vivre ici, tranquillement, en déclanchant les guerres dont j'aurais besoin à mon propre rythme. Mais je suis assez prudent pour ne pas me mettre en avant, et mon dernier projet en date a été quelque peu contrarié…

Sylar finit son verre, et le posa sur la table. Kane s'approcha avec la bouteille et le resservit aussitôt.

- Vous… Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en moi à ce point ?

- Je vous estime. Et je connais tout de votre vie, monsieur Gray, pardon, Sylar. Je me suis penché sur votre cas car vous étiez différent. Mais il faudrait que je reprenne tout depuis le début. Laissez-moi vous compter ces cinquante dernières années.

« J'avais mis au point une organisation qui me permettrait d'influer plus ou moins sur les naissances de notre prochaine génération. Jouer au dieu m'enchantait au plus haut point. Mon compagnon de l'époque, Daniel Linderman, était un jeune mutant de vingt ans, qui était prêt à mourir pour moi s'il le fallait. Il m'aimait aveuglément, et je lui accordais une confiance sans faille. Nous avons ensemble monté cette espèce de société secrète, regroupant toutes les infos que nous connaissions afin de pouvoir à l'avance décider de la vie de certaines personnes, dont les gènes modifiés allaient contribuer à créer une espèce encore plus intéressante, aux pouvoirs encore plus développés. Je rêvais de voir arriver une expansion d'enfants mutants, quelque part, _mes enfants_, moi qui ne pourrais jamais en avoir. Nous avons donc au fil des années façonné des couples, traité toutes les informations existantes sur ces gens, afin qu'une société parfaite naisse. Mais ce n'était pas là mon but principal. J'avais rêvé de pouvoir engendrer le plus de guerres possible, afin de me gaver de souffrance jusqu'à la lie. Jouer aux apprentis sorciers en décidant nous-même de créer des mutants était juste un jeu. Puis Isaac Mendez est né. Ainsi que Hiro Nakamura, dont le père travaillait pour nous. Isaac avait le don de voir l'avenir. La prévision de la destruction de New-York nous était connue, et était plus ou moins prévue. Peter Petrelli était celui qui devait nous offrir ce joli feu d'artifice. J'avais promis à ses parents qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, bien sûr. Mais Hiro… Il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce pouvoir, même pas de pouvoir du tout. Il était la première faille. C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas eu droit à ma si belle explosion, et croyez bien que je regrette infiniment que vous ne l'ayez pas achevé le jour de l'explosion. Toujours est-il qu'à cause d'une poignée d'idiot, mon projet n'a pu se réaliser. Plusieurs des hommes de mon organisation ont trouvé la mort. Heureusement, nous avons une structure très étendue, et pouvons les remplacer facilement. Dans tout ceci, je pense que la pire chose qui ait pu arriver soit la mort de Daniel. Son pouvoir de guérison m'était plus qu'utile. Et je l'appréciais sincèrement. Nous étions semblables, lui et moi. Pour la première fois, je m'étais trouvé un compagnon qui aspirait aux mêmes envies… Et il avait orchestré à merveille la nomination de Nathan Petrelli au pouvoir. Le suicide de son père avait contrecarré mes projets. Lui aurait dû être élu président. C'était pourquoi nous avions reporté nos espoirs sur son fils. Pour cela il n'est pas trop tard. J'ai réussi à séduire cet homme, je vais faire en sorte qu'il m'obéisse aveuglément, lui aussi. Une fois président, ce sera juste sa fonction. M'obéir. Plus que quelques mois avant les élections, et mon projet aboutira enfin. Je serais libre de déclencher les guerres que je désire, où je le désire, et quand je le désire, afin de m'en repaître avec délectation… »

Sylar le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Ce type était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- Pourquoi avoir tué cette petite fille ?

Cette question, il ne s'attendait même pas à la poser.

- Cette enfant ne m'était pas forcément utile, et elle était dangereuse. Elle pouvait me voir. Alors que j'agis dans l'ombre depuis toujours. Et pire encore, elle aurait pu localiser la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, et cela il en était hors de question. C'est également pour cette personne que je vous ai fait venir. Grâce à votre extraordinaire pouvoir, j'espérais que vous auriez pu comprendre comment la guérir. Elle est atteinte d'une maladie génétique d'origine inconnue. Daniel pouvait la soigner, mais pas la guérir complètement, alors que son pouvoir de guérison était pourtant complet. Mais sur elle, non. La maladie prend le pas sur tout. Tant que Linderman était en vie, il la maintenait elle aussi en vie. Maintenant, je n'ai que vous vers qui me tourner. Vous serez sans doute assez fort pour comprendre les mécanismes de cette maladie qui la ronge, et trouver une solution. .Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette Molly avait la même maladie. Elle serait morte de toute façon, j'ai juste abrégé les souffrances qu'elle aurait pu endurer.

Il était intrigué. Qui était donc cette fille ? S'il s'agissait bien d'une fille…

- Je ne suis pas médecin vous savez… Je ne sais pas si…

Kane s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Il plongea un regard animé dans le sien. Ce fut la première lueur de vie que le jeune homme put y déceler. Il se détendit un peu.

- Je crois en vous, Sylar. J'ai confiance en vos pouvoirs. Venez maintenant, je vais vous présenter.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Ce château était immense. Sylar essaya de mémoriser chaque endroit sans vraiment de succès.

Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte de métal, qui contrastait clairement avec l'ambiance moyenâgeuse du château.

Kane l'ouvrit sur une chambre très claire, aux grandes fenêtres. En son centre reposait un lit recouvert par de fines tentures transparentes.

- Ma chérie, voici notre invité.

Une voix très douce s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Je vous ai vu. Approche-toi, petit, tu ne crains rien, ma maladie n'est pas contagieuse.

Sylar avança mécaniquement, et Kane tira sur les légers rideaux, dévoilant la femme la plus belle qu'il eut été donné de voir au jeune homme.

Une dizaine d'années devait le séparer d'elle. Une peau dorée, une cascade de longs cheveux de jais ondulés et irisés, et des yeux noirs aux cils très longs. Elle le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête, le détaillant de haut en bas.

Il resta interdit quelques instants, bouche bée. Ce visage…

- Je vous présente Shanti, ma fille bien-aimée. Shanti, voici le fameux Sylar.

- Tu es très jeune, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse, j'espère que tu sauras faire bon usage de tes pouvoirs. Si Kane t'a choisi, c'est parce que tu es vraiment spécial. Mais seras-tu à la hauteur ?

Elle lança un regard rapide à son compagnon.

- Sait-il qui je suis ? Lui as-tu expliqué ?

- Pas en détail, mais…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire forcé. Elle fixa Sylar d'un regard si froid qu'il se sentit comme transpercé de part en part. Comment pouvait-il être tombé sur pire que l'énergumène qui se tenait près du lit ? Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs en parfaite adoration devant l'indienne. Il n'était donc pas complètement dénué de sentiments apparemment.

- Toi, je sais que tu n'es pas assez fort. Mais tu feras l'affaire.

- Shanti…

- Sortez d'ici, je dois me reposer. Tu n'aurais pas du venir avant qu'il sache… Partez.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et hocha la tête :

- Tu viendras ici ce soir, nous discuterons. Tu auras sans doute des questions.

Kane l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Ils redescendirent dans le salon.

- Qui est-elle ? Elle ressemble tellement à Mohinder, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Sa sœur est morte ! Chandra me l'a assez répété.

- Et bien… J'ai connu Shanti accidentellement, à vrai dire. Elle n'avait que trois ans à l'époque. J'étais en voyage en Inde, et je me promenais dans un parc. Lorsque je suis tombé sur un groupe d'enfants qui chahutaient. Je les ai observé de loin. Les parents de ces bambins discutaient entre eux. Et j'ai senti la force de cette toute petite fille. Cela m'a pris d'assaut, c'en était incroyable. Elle se disputait avec un enfant pour récupérer un jouet, et comme ce plus grand garçon ne voulait pas lui rendre, elle a usé de son pouvoir contre lui. Comment un bébé comme elle pouvait-elle s'en servir avec autant d'aisance ? J'étais pétrifié, interloqué, fou de joie, je ne sais combien d'émotions ont pu m'assaillir en même temps. Je me suis arrangé pour approcher le père de cette enfant. Chandra et moi sommes devenus vite intimes, sans que je lui dise rien de mes pouvoirs, il m'avoua faire des recherches sur de possibles mutations génétiques de notre espèce. Sa fille avait ce pouvoir, qui l'effrayait et en même temps l'intriguait énormément. Et malheureusement, sa fille allait bientôt mourir. Sans qu'il ait d'autre sujet d'expérimentation sous la main.

Kane eut une grimace de dégoût. Sylar en fut plus que surpris.

- Cette enfant était tellement extraordinaire pour lui, grâce à elle, il aurait pu accéder à un rang éminent. J'allais souvent chez eux, et cette petite m'avait reconnue, moi, comme un des siens. Imaginez comme son pouvoir était grand. Il faut être extrêmement aguerri pour ressentir l'aura d'un autre. Elle arrivait en courant, et ne quittait jamais mes genoux. Elle hurlait dès que je partais de la maison. Cela amusait Chandra. Mais pas sa femme. Elle était devenue jalouse de moi. Elle sentait sa fille et son mari lui échapper. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle voulait tomber à nouveau enceinte ? Toujours est-il que l'état de l'enfant empirait. N'y tenant plus, je décidais de l'emporter avec moi. Chandra s'était résigné à sa mort. Il m'avait fait part d'un possible traitement, mais il n'avait pas réellement trouvé l'antidote nécessaire. Il se tournait vers cet espoir d'un deuxième enfant alors que cette petite avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réellement envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Oh, j'aimais Daniel à l'époque, mais cette petite fille, elle représentait l'enfant que je pouvais enfin avoir. Un être qui n'attendrait que de l'affection de ma part. Lorsqu'elle était au plus mal, un soir, je lui ai fait ingurgité un poison spécial. Il donna à son corps la rigidité d'un cadavre, et je n'eu plus qu'à attendre l'enterrement. Je l'ai emmené avec moi durant la nuit. Daniel m'attendait dans un hôtel miteux, pas très loin, et il a essayé de la soigner en faisant son maximum. Ce n'était pas assez, mais c'était déjà mieux. Shanti avait cinq ans. Je l'ai emmené comme ma fille. Et l'ai élevé depuis.

Sylar lui lança un rictus ironique. Lui savait tout des véritables motivations de Chandra.

- Comme c'est attendrissant. Pourtant, cette femme ne m'a pas l'air de vous être très reconnaissante. Elle n'a même l'air de rien du tout. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un dénué à ce point de sentiments. Elle est pire que vous. Et son pouvoir, quel est-il ?

Kane haussa les épaules, son visage reprenant une expression tout à fait neutre.

- Le plus important pour moi est qu'elle vive. Quant à son pouvoir, elle vous en fera part elle-même. Bien, nous allons dîner. Vous devez avoir faim.

Sylar suivit l'homme dans l'immense salle à manger. Des domestiques s'empressèrent de les servir en abondance. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Kane s'excusa car il devait passer d'importants coups de fil.

Le jeune homme resta un moment dans la bibliothèque. Quel pouvoir si fabuleux avait donc cette femme ? Il ne revenait toujours pas des révélations de son hôte. Finalement, cet homme lui avait menti. S'il avait choisi Mohinder à la place de Parkman, pour tuer la fillette, c'était bien pour une raison précise. Il avait donc lui aussi été lié à Chandra ? L'étau se resserrait. Avait-il humilié et torturé Mohinder de la sorte pour se venger lui aussi de Chandra ? Une bouffée de honte l'envahit à cette idée. Il s'était bien rendu compte, lorsqu'il avait trouvé l'indien dans cet état que ses propres envies de vengeance se résumaient à des pensées de gosses. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait de mal à ce point. Il n'aurait même pas pu lui faire de mal du tout, s'il l'avait retrouvé. Ses grands yeux si sombres, emplis de reproches l'avaient poursuivis jusque dans sa fuite chez Jack, à l'époque…

Il s'était convaincu stupidement d'une haine grandissante à l'égard de l'indien, alors qu'en fait, il aurait tout donné pour le serrer contre lui.

Il s'adossa à un mur, repensant à leur nuit ensemble. Il s'entoura de ses bras, fermant les yeux. S'il avait seulement cru trouver un jour une personne qu'il aimerait avec une telle force…

Mais à l'instant où ils s'étaient dits adieu, ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce serait définitif. Cette promesse qu'il avait faite à Mohinder avait été brisée à l'instant même où elle avait été prononcée…

Après tout, il avait voulu aller bravement au devant de la mort. Il la méritait. Et c'était tout.

Il rejoignit Shanti peu après. Elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, et passait une lourde brosse dans ses longs cheveux. Elle lui indiqua une chaise face à lui sans prononcer un mot, et il s'installa, se contentant de la fixer sans rien dire. Elle ressemblait énormément à son frère. Trop même. Ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

- Kane t'a raconté mon histoire ? Il a dû y mettre la dose de compassion nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il a l'air attaché à vous.

Elle le regarda comme s'il débarquait de la quatrième dimension, et s'autorisa un rire sans joie.

- Attaché ? Si l'on considère que je suis importante pour son intérêt personnel, alors oui… sans doute. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question. Te sens-tu capable d'ouvrir mon crâne pour examiner ma cervelle et en tirer les informations adéquates ?

Sylar haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait.

- Oui, mais à la différence que tu devras me maintenir en vie… Et aussi faire de même avec Kane. Afin de transférer dans mes cellules suffisamment d'informations pour que je puisse à mon tour le suivre dans l'immortalité.

- Il ne m'a pas parlé de ce point. Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de vous guérir.

- Il ne m'en a pas parlé non plus, je le sais, c'est tout. Il redoute d'être seul encore longtemps, malgré ses airs. Pourtant, il a pris l'habitude au cours de tous ces siècles, de voir les gens mourir alors que lui restait. Mais que voulez-vous, même s'il a sans doute tout fait pour rester de marbre face à ces circonstances naturelles pour les autres, je doute qu'il arrive à se détacher complètement de la réalité. La mort de Daniel lui a fait plus de mal qu'il n'en a laissé paraître. Quel idiot !

Sylar haussa un sourcil.

- En quoi est-ce idiot de regretter la mort de quelqu'un ?

- C'est bien inutile, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle posa la brosse sur un guéridon, puis se leva doucement du fauteuil pour s'approcher de lui. Elle posa une main aérienne sur son épaule.

- Le fait d'avoir tué ta propre mère t'a donc traumatisé à ce point ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de pleurnichard.

Il se leva d'un bond, la repoussant sans ménagement. Elle s'affaissa contre le lit.

- Qui vous a dit ça ?

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Pauvre chaton, toutes griffes dehors ! Nous savons tout de toi. Nous t'avons observé depuis longtemps. Kane était en colère lorsque tu as rencontré Chandra. Je lui avais dit de laisser faire les choses, et finalement, tu as été parfait.

- ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter en tout cas, c'est un bon point.

Elle eut une moue méprisante.

- Un homme qui abandonne son enfant ne mérite pas de regrets. Il était un inconnu pour moi. Lui ou un autre, je n'ai que faire de ces humains stupides qui pullulent sur notre planète. Autant de moustiques à achever.

- Et bien, si je m'attendais à voir des paroles aussi radicales sortir des lèvres d'une si belle personne…

- Belle ? Plus pour longtemps, ma fin est proche, à moins que tu serves à quelque chose.

Sylar se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, se passant une main sur la nuque.

- Et puis-je savoir quel est mon intérêt là-dedans ?

Un nouveau sourire, toujours aussi dénué de sentiments. Elle était magnifique et terriblement effrayante tout à la fois.

- Tu rêvais d'être au sommet, non ? Que quelqu'un remarque tes dons si spéciaux ? Tu deviendras quelqu'un de très important, grâce à Kane. Plus haut placé que ce Nathan Petrelli, qui n'est qu'une passerelle avant le dernier sommet. Nous avions depuis toujours pensé à toi. Crois-tu vraiment que cette Candice, avec son pouvoir particulier, ait croisé ta route par hasard ? Au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin…

- Alors, ma vie n'est pas jalonnée de coïncidences, on dirait…

Un arrière goût amer avait envahit sa bouche. Ces gens étaient dangereux. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

- Pas entièrement non, tu es notre magnifique expérience, Gabriel Gray… Kane avait donc omis de te le dire ?

- Sais-tu que ton frère est en vie ?

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le même sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé ne t'inquiètes pas. Ta bravoure – elle rit doucement- et la façon dont tu l'as si gentiment soigné. Je sais absolument tout.

- Alors, tu sais sans doute aussi que ton père ne t'a pas abandonnée.

- Pourquoi remuer le passé ? Kane est celui qui m'a soignée, élevée. Il est comme moi. Mon père et ma mère n'étaient pas intéressants. Et ce… frère…

- Vous avez le même sang, merde ! Si tu savais tout ça, pourquoi avoir laissé Kane le torturer de la sorte ? Lui faire subir ces choses ?

Elle ne répondit pas, tournant le visage vers la fenêtre. Puis elle poussa un léger soupir.

- Tu es jeune encore. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

Sylar serrait les poings. Il inspira une bouffée d'air. Il devait se calmer. Cette femme sans bouger un sourcil lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Si ce n'était ce visage, il lui aurait fait sauter la cervelle depuis longtemps.

- Tu l'aimes donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question le surprit.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

Elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

- Si c'est le cas, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal. Mais seulement parce que tu m'amuses. Je pensais trouver un tueur implacable, et j'ai devant moi un jeune homme qui ne contrôle pas ses pulsions. Je veux assister à ton évolution. Car crois bien que tes pouvoirs évolueront de façon fulgurante. Il faut juste que tu t'entraînes chaque jour, sans relâche. Ce que je fais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mon père me brimait, et Kane m'a aidé à me libérer.

- Qu'est-ce que comptait faire ce type à Mohinder ?

- Rien du tout. Mais sachant que tu le voudrais comme animal de compagnie, nous veillerons à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

- Tu parles de ton frère !

Dans l'énervement, il était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Il devait tuer ces deux-là au plus vite, trouver un moyen. Ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble. Une belle paire de cinglés.

- Hum, une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne ressens rien pour ces gens. Rien. Alors cesse de m'assener ces liens filiaux à tout bout de champ !

- Ce n'est pas possible, de ne rien ressentir de tout…

- C'est ainsi. Et je m'en accommode fort bien, ne pleure pas sur mon sort, toi qui m'as l'air au complet opposé de moi. Tu ne peux même pas refouler ta colère, ta haine, ou d'autres émotions. Tu te laisses submerger. Ce n'est pas bien. Tes pouvoirs ne doivent pas se laisser entraver par des émotions.

- Et quel est-il le tien ? La coupa Sylar, blême de rage.

Shanti s'approcha de lui, se penchant doucement à son oreille.

- Contrôle et manipulation complète et totale.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui d'un bond, alors qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer d'un seul coup.

- Alors… c'est… c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça… ? Le meurtre de Molly par Mohinder et…

- Kane m'a obéit en tout point. Ordinairement, il s'appliquait à faire souffrir des criminels de toutes sortes, mais là, c'est moi qui aie choisi. Cette gamine m'irritait avec son pouvoir. Et ce frère que je n'ai jamais connu, mon sang… c'était si drôle de le sentir se briser complètement à l'intérieur, alors qu'il avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Il aimait cette enfant avec une telle évidence, une telle naïveté… De nous deux, c'est lui qui a hérité de tous les sentiments et émotions possibles. Pourquoi lui, alors que moi je n'ai même jamais ressenti une quelconque colère ? J'ai dû grandir en simulant les émotions. Même face à Kane. Pour avoir l'air un tant soit peu normale… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur.

- Cette vengeance ignoble, c'est la jalousie qui parle par ta bouche, que crois-tu donc que ce soit d'autre ?

- La vengeance ? La jalousie ? Non, plutôt de l'ennui. Cela, je te l'accorde, est au moins une sensation que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de simuler. Mohinder… Il est vraiment beau pour un simple humain, mais je ne comprends toutefois pas comment tu peux aimer ce genre de personne si banale… Il faudra que tu te reproduises, Gabriel, dans tous les cas, avec une femme de notre espèce.

Sylar était bien trop choqué pour répondre. Il devait fuir d'ici le plus vite possible. Mais était-il assez fort pour les tuer tous les deux ? Non, Kane ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul avec elle s'il y avait eu le moindre risque. Il devait trouver leur faille. Cela était primordial.

- Nous appartenons tous à la même espèce. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Et pourquoi me raconter tout ça si tu sais que je l'aime ? Comment peux-tu être sûre que je ne vais pas te tuer sur place ?

- Tu ne le pourrais pas. Je suis bien plus puissante que toi. Kane est plus puissant que toi également. Rester jeune toute pour l'éternité n'est pas sa seule qualité. Mais tu découvriras bien vite de quoi nous sommes capables. Quand à toi, j'adore te voir t'énerver, je peux ainsi absorber une partie de ta colère, et cela me fait un bien fou. J'apprends encore et toujours… c'est là la vraie sagesse…

Sylar se leva du fauteuil et s'avança vers la porte. Il posa une main sur la poignée.

- Tu peux aller le chercher, si tu veux, et le garder auprès de toi. S'il suffit juste à ton plaisir personnel, nous le traiterons de la même manière que les meilleurs de nos chiens.

- Tais-toi, siffla Sylar à travers ses lèvres serrées.

- j'essayais de plaisanter, il faut que je m'améliore sur ce point apparemment. Mais, réellement, si tu veux protéger mon frère à ce point, pourquoi ne pas le garder en permanence près de toi ? Il y sera en sécurité. Qui sait ce que je pourrais lui faire s'il se trouve loin de toi ?

Sylar sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il était plus que furieux. Serait-ce la solution de secours ? Aller chercher Mohinder pour la ramener dans sa prison afin de l'avoir à l'œil ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de traumatiser l'indien à l'esprit déjà si fragile.

Il se sentait au bord du gouffre… Quelle décision devait-il prendre ?

A suivre………………………………………………………..


	7. Chapter 7 calvaire

Chapitre sept

calvaire

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et les persos ne sont pas à moi du tout !!!

Homophobes s'abstenir !!!

Peter était bientôt arrivé au ranch. Il sentait comme un regard peser sur lui depuis déjà une bonne centaine de kilomètres, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait eu plusieurs fois envie de lâcher la voiture pour aller au ranch en volant, mais il n'arriverait jamais à faire le retour avec Mohinder dans les bras. Quoi que s'il le fallait, il était prêt à tout pour récupérer le généticien.

Dès qu'il avait eu le mail de Sylar, il avait fait près de la moitié du trajet en volant, puis, épuisé, s'était décidé à louer une voiture dans une ville assez éloignée.

Il avait roulé près de 310 miles, et s'approchait rapidement. Il soupira. Il devait faire très attention. Il avait craint un piège finalement, mais il pensait être assez fort pour se débarrasser de Sylar le moment venu, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Ou au moins être assez fort pour le tenir en respect le temps de fuir.

Tout à ses pensées, il arriva finalement dans la cour, se gara, et se rendit devant la porte d'entrée, avec une grande méfiance. Il tapa contre le lourd panneau de bois, et le brun lui répondit avec une tête de déterré.

Disons qu'il avait l'air extrêmement fatigué, et surtout, chose plus étonnante, malheureux à en crever. Peter se frotta les yeux. Il devait être mal réveillé.

Mohinder apparut derrière le tueur, et Peter sentit un intense soulagement le gagner. Il lui sauta au cou, vérifiant au passage si l'indien allait bien.

Puis après quelques mots avec Sylar, ils partirent de là.

Peter sentait l'appréhension grandir chez son camarade de route.

- N'aie pas peur, je ne serais pas venu si tout n'était pas prêt. En réalité, il va falloir attendre un peu, avec mon frère… Mais nous avons des alliés de choix. Dans peu de temps, nous serons arrivés. Nous allons chez Noah Bennett. Lui et Claire ont préparé les anciens locaux de Primatech pour te cacher en attendant.

- Je pensais qu'ils seraient partis loin de tout, pour oublier… et aussi pour se faire oublier.

- Hum, Noah n'a pas trop voulu s'éloigner. Il espère toujours remonter la piste de ses anciens collaborateurs, pour comprendre qui se cachait réellement derrière tout ça. Linderman n'aurait été qu'un pion lui aussi, finalement. Enfin, tout ça m'a l'air d'un sacré beau bordel, tu sais…

- Tu as parlé à Nathan de moi ?

Peter secoua la tête, serrant les dents.

- En fait, Nathan n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Plutôt, il a écouté cet espèce de monstre qui t'a séquestré. Cet homme a réussi je ne sais comment à s'infiltrer près de lui. Et quand j'ai voulu lui parler de toi, il m'a plus ou moins envoyé balader… C'est compliqué.

Le teint de Mohinder était devenu blême.

Peter ne sentait plus la présence autour d'eux. Il sa gara sur le bord de la route, et se tourna vers le professeur.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de lui. De toute façon, ta cachette est bien assez éloignée de New-York, personne ne pourra savoir que tu y es. Moi, je te crois ! Claire et Noah aussi. Il y a peu de personnes qui te jugent coupables, tout le monde était tellement surpris… Même Matt a toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que ça ne pouvait pas être toi. Finalement, nous avions raison. Qui peut être assez fort pour utiliser quelqu'un de la sorte ? Et à quoi rime tout ça ?

Le professeur hocha doucement la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

- Gabriel va s'en charger. Tout ça me rend fou. J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. Je tiens à te remercier, en tout cas, vraiment énormément… Merci d'avoir cru en lui, aussi…

- Hum, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, pour lui je veux dire. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, mais le fait qu'il t'ait aidé… C'est tellement surprenant !

- Il n'est pas si mauvais tu sais… Il y a eu beaucoup de circonstances qui l'ont fait devenir ce qu'il est, je ne cherche pas à l'excuser, continua-t-il rapidement en voyant la tête de Peter, seulement à essayer de comprendre tout ça.

- Pour moi, il est et restera un meurtrier avant tout. Mais comme il t'a protégé et sauvé la vie, je me pose beaucoup de questions.

Mohinder ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage défiler. Oui, lui aussi avait l'air de s'en poser… Et pas des moindres…

Ils arrivèrent quatre jours plus tard au domicile des Bennett. Finalement, leur voyage s'était passé plus simplement que prévu, Peter ayant absorbé le nouveau pouvoir de Sylar, ils avaient ainsi pu se camoufler, mais en roulant uniquement de nuit. Il ne voulait faire courir aucun risque à Mohinder. Claire les accueillit avec enthousiasme. La jeune fille et son père les conduisirent sans tarder dans les anciens locaux à l'abandon.

- Ici, plus de danger qu'un d'eux repointe son nez. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas rester liés à d'anciens lieux qui aient pu accueillir leurs équipes. Ça au moins, j'en suis persuadé.

- Noah, je ne sais pas comment faire avec Nathan. Il est buté, enfin… Toutes les circonstances ne se prêtent pas non plus à ce qu'il m'écoute, pour l'instant, mais franchement… murmura Peter d'une voix désappointée.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Peter, c'est ton frère. Toi seul le connais assez pour réussir à l'amadouer.

Peter entraîna Noah avec lui, laissant Claire et Mohinder à part.

- Tu sais, ce type dont je t'ai parlé, qui l'a approché, il me fait vraiment peur. Une peur viscérale. Il faut absolument savoir qui il est. Il a réussi à amadouer mon frère je ne sais pas comment.

- J'ai fait des recherches déjà, et il en est ressorti des choses assez bizarres. Ce type est apparemment très très riche. Assez pour être à la tête de son propre pays, et encore, je n'ai eu accès qu'à ce qu'il y a en_ surface_. Pour le reste… Quant à lui, plus particulièrement, il serait l'héritier d'une immense fortune. Il descend d'une famille qui s'est toujours fait extrêmement discrète apparemment. Son père est décédé dans les années quatre-vingt, sa mère à sa naissance. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir pour infos pour l'instant. Matt m'aide à distance. Il a réussi son concours d'inspecteur. Et a pu se réinfiltrer au F.B.I. Grâce à lui, nous en apprendrons plus. Même si nous devons patienter longtemps.

- Longtemps ? Peter soupira, je vais faire tout mon possible, avec mon frère. Mais…

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Tu as été si évasif à ce sujet, lui demanda Bennett.

Peter haussa les épaules.

- On s'est… un peu disputé. J'étais hors de moi quand j'ai vu ce type, alors, je n'ai pas réussi à garder mon sang-froid après. Et ma mère s'en est mêlée. Elle a la main mise sur lui, et je me suis plus éloigné d'elle en quelques mois que je l'aurais cru possible un jour.

_Surtout en quelques instants_, pensa amèrement le jeune homme.

Noah le fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis il se tourna vers Claire et Mohinder.

- Je vais passer un coup de fil, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, attendez moi ici, ne sortez de là sous aucun prétexte.

Il s'éloigna des locaux où ils se trouvaient, et Claire s'approcha de Peter.

- Alors… Papa m'a expliqué un peu la situation. Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Va voir Nathan quand tu es certain que ce type ne sera pas dans les parages.

Peter attendit que Noah se fût bien éloigné, puis se pencha vers la jeune fille.

- Le problème, c'est que je ne suis plus sûr à présent de savoir _exactement_ quand il sera seul.

- Vole chez lui la nuit s'il le faut, de toute façon Heidi est presque toujours chez ses parents, non ?

Peter ne réussit pas à cacher l'agacement qui montait en lui.

- Justement… Ce type, et lui… ils… ils…

- Ils quoi ? demanda Mohinder, les sourcils froncés.

- Ils sont amants… Conclut Claire à sa place.

Peter hocha misérablement la tête. Il serra les poings, luttant pour ne pas s'énerver.

- Oh Peter, continua la jeune fille d'un ton accablé, c'est bien le pire qui pouvait arriver. Il faut faire quelque chose, et toi tu dois être si…

- C'est bon, la coupa vivement le jeune homme, ce n'est rien. Je… je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais j'ai eu un contretemps malheureux. Même pire que ça. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas baisser les bras, j'arriverais à l'atteindre à un moment ou un autre, je suis têtu, plus que lui.

Le généticien se mit à faire les cent pas, les bras serrés contre son torse.

- Ce monstre… Il faut à tout prix vérifier, il doit avoir un lien avec la Compagnie, s'il s'est approché de ton frère de la sorte, ce n'est pas pour rien. Comme Linderman, il s'emploie à tout faire pour qu'il gagne les présidentielles, il y a un lien, c'est obligatoire. Il faut que Matt en découvre le plus possible sur lui. Peter, tu dois faire très attention, il est extrêmement dangereux.

- Tu oublies que je suis très fort. Si je le voulais, je pourrais l'écraser d'une simple pensée.

Mohinder se précipité sur lui, attrapant sa main.

- Surtout pas ! On ne sait pas qui il est, s'il a des pouvoirs ou non. Et s'il en a, que peuvent-ils être ? Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux attendre. Ne pas gâcher le travail de Gabriel.

Claire s'interposa entre eux :

- Gabriel ? C'est quoi cette histoire, de qui parlez-vous ?

Peter plongea un regard qui se voulait rassurant dans le sien.

- C'est celui qui a sauvé Mohinder. Noah ne t'a rien dit pour ne pas te faire peur. Il l'a enlevé de là-bas, soigné, protégé tout ce temps. Et maintenant… Même s'il ne nous a rien dit, nous supposons qu'il est allé de lui-même dans la gueule du loup pour essayer de soutirer le plus de renseignements possible. Et essayer de l'arrêter, accessoirement. Cet homme s'intéressait beaucoup à lui, d'après ce que m'a dit Mohinder.

- Vous ne parlez quand même pas de… de Sylar ?

Elle fixa Peter, ébahie, puis se tourna vers Mohinder :

- Il a voulu me tuer, tuer mon oncle ! C'est un meurtrier, comment est-ce possible ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il vous a berné, pour mieux nous tirer dans les pattes après !

- Non, la coupa fermement l'indien, j'ai confiance en lui. Même s'il a commis des péchés inavouables, je suis resté près de lui assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'a rien orchestré. Je te promets que nous n'avons rien à craindre de lui Claire.

La cheerleader s'éloigna de quelques pas, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Mohinder, mais là…

- Je pensais comme toi Claire. C'est lui qui m'a contacté le premier, pour me dire qu'il avait Mohinder auprès de lui. Il a tout fait pour que je puisse aller le chercher sans encombres. Il… Il a l'air de tenir à toi, vraiment, finit-il en se tournant vers le généticien.

Celui baissa légèrement la tête, et ne répondit pas.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Noah tendit un sac à Claire.

- Prends ça ma chérie, tu as failli l'oublier. Mohinder, ma fille reste avec toi cette nuit, au cas où. J'ai eu Matt, demain il ira consulter l'arbre généalogique de la ville d'origine de Kane Taylor. Il ne devrait pas trop avoir de difficulté, avec son nouveau statut. Je repasserais dans la soirée.

- Merci pour tout, Noah, murmura Mohinder.

- De rien, c'est normal. Tu es innocent. On va trouver qui tire les ficelles, c'est certain. Je veux ma vengeance, moi aussi. Et surtout, je veux que ma fille puisse avoir une vie libre et paisible. Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire.

Peter suivit Noah jusqu'à la voiture, après avoir embrassé sa nièce, et serré une dernière fois le généticien dans ses bras.

- Je vais essayer d'aller voir Nathan, ce soir. Je ne te promets rien, mais j'aurais peut-être la chance de le coincer seul.

- Merci Peter. Tous ensemble, nous formons une bonne équipe, non ?

Il sourit au père de Claire, acquiesçant doucement. Oui, ils formaient une bonne équipe. Vraiment.

Il arriva tard dans la soirée à la demeure familiale. Il voleta furtivement autour, invisible, afin de s'assurer que Nathan était bel et bien seul. Pas de mère, ni femme, ni enfants. Et surtout pas cet homme qu'il avait envie de réduire en cendres. Bien, parfait.

Ne restait plus qu'à faire entendre raison à son frère. Et cela serait certainement très très très long.

Il se glissa à travers les murs de la maison, monta doucement les escaliers. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il s'avança sans un bruit. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Nathan était allongé sur son lit, et lisait un bouquin.

Peter ouvrit la porte plus grand, faisant sursauter son frère.

- Peter ! Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! Tu es fou ? Dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Je dois te parler, maintenant !

L'aîné soupira, hochant négativement la tête.

- écoute, si c'est pour parler de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, tu…

- Non, je viens te parler de Mohinder. Mohinder innocent, qui est obligé de jouer au fugitif parce que Monsieur a peur pour son image de marque !

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, répondit Nathan, le regard dur.

Peter se sentait à bout de patience.

- Que dois-je faire ? Pour que tu veuilles de nouveau m'écouter ? Pour que tu crois de nouveau en moi ?

- Pars, c'est mieux pour nous deux, répéta son frère d'une voix froide.

- Que t'a fait ce type ? Il a le pouvoir de contrôler les esprits, c'est ça ? Tu n'es pas toi-même ! C'est bien toi, non, qui est venu à moi le jour de l'explosion ? Pour sauver le monde ? Où est mon frère ? Rends-le moi !

- Tu divagues ! Kane n'a pas de pouvoir, il espère juste m'aider ! Il était là, quand tu as disparu, j'étais devenu fou et il m'a aidé à m'en sortir ! Comme il m'aide à me sortir de… de ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! Alors je t'en prie, cesse avec tes conspirations ! Linderman n'est plus là. Lui n'a pas d'arrières pensées. Je crois en lui !

Peter sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il était complètement aveuglé, il ne laisserait pas ce monstre lui voler son frère. Certainement pas.

- Tu crois en lui… Plus qu'en moi c'est ça ? Balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

Nathan se mordit les lèvres.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment. Il est mon point d'attache. Pars maintenant, s'il te plaît. Tu ne dois plus venir ici.

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais à ce type !

Il s'avança vers son grand frère, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Peter !

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. D'une poussée, le jeune homme l'avait plaqué au sol. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger d'un millimètre. Il le bloquait complètement.

- Tu vas innocenter Mohinder, et laisser tomber ce cinglé, c'est compris ?

- Arrête…

Son regard reflétait de la peur mais surtout de l'incompréhension. Peter était à bout. Il avait envie de le gifler jusqu'à ce que Kane lui sorte enfin de la tête. Il devait se calmer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux bruns.

- Pourquoi tout ne peut-il pas être plus simple ? Dis-moi… Dis-moi jusqu'où je dois aller pour que tu me redonnes entièrement ta confiance ? Dis-le moi !

Il laissa son pouvoir le regagner progressivement, libérant son frère de son carcan. Il était épuisé nerveusement. Nathan se redressa, ne le lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Il le repoussa doucement, et le jeune homme s'effondra près du lit, le visage dans les mains. Devrait-il se dresser contre celui qu'il aimait plus que tout ? C'était impossible…

Des bras se refermèrent autour de lui, et il releva un visage tremblant vers son aîné. Ce dernier semblait en proie à de violentes contradictions. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec douceur sur la joue.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Peter, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans ce monde. Tu l'as toujours été. Maman avait raison de vouloir m'éloigner de toi. Elle avait dû sentir ce vice qui courait dans mes veines depuis toujours. C'est pour cela que nous sommes allés dans des écoles différentes, que je suis toujours resté en internat, loin de vous. Elle le sentait. Ce n'est pas normal qu'un garçon s'occupe exclusivement de son petit frère à tout bout de champ. Tu me suivais tout le temps partout. Si j'avais mal quelque part, ou même juste pour un chagrin, tu venais immédiatement me voir, et tu restais à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux, en silence. Tu m'as toujours apaisé. Je ne te voulais que pour moi seul. Ils nous ont séparé à cause de ça. Papa ne me l'a jamais dit, mais, confusément, je sentais que je ne réagissais sans doute pas de façon normale. Les frères se battent entre eux, le plus souvent, non ? Et nous, nous ne pouvions passer quelques minutes éloignés l'un de l'autre… Je ne vivais que pour les vacances qui me permettaient de te retrouver enfin. Tu dois me trouver abominable…

Peter n'essaya plus de contenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son frère, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Alors, moi aussi je le suis. Merde, je n'ai toujours vu que toi, toi et toi… Je croyais qu'avec Simone, j'aurais pu devenir… _normal_… Elle était si gentille avec moi. Mais rien à faire. Je n'aime que toi, je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés… Je t'en supplie, je ne supporterais plus d'être éloigné de toi. Je t'aime tellement, Nathan… Je suis déchiré entre ce que je dois faire pour sauver Mohinder, et ce que je dois faire pour te garder auprès de moi…

Le souffle du soupir que poussa son frère lui chatouilla agréablement la nuque.

- Je le ferais. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je trouverais un moyen pour… pour Mohinder. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais j'essaierai.

Peter leva la tête, essayant de chercher une étincelle de mensonge dans le regard de son frère. Il n'y avait rien de semblable. Il eut un sourire triste.

- Je suppose que tu veux attendre les présidentielles… ?

- Il reste à peine quatre mois Peter. Cache-le pendant ce temps, ensuite, tout sera plus facile.

- Tu crois ça ? Enfin, s'il suffit d'attendre jusque là, nous attendrons, contre ta promesse de tout arranger.

Nathan posa ses lèvres sur son front, baiser aussi léger qu'une plume…

- Je te le promets…

Peter redressa vivement la tête, capturant ses lèvres des siennes, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Nathan se recula, surpris.

- Peter… C'est…

- Je t'aime plus que tout. Toi aussi. Alors ? Il n'y a pas de problème…

Le visage de son frère prit une expression étrange, à mi-chemin entre la joie et la douleur. Il se raccrocha à lui.

- Nathan…

- Je… c'est interdit… Nous serons des pécheurs pour l'éternité, tu sais ? Et puis, je…

Le jeune homme rapprocha doucement son visage du plus vieux, posant une main apaisante sur sa joue.

- C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Je veux être heureux dans cette vie, avec toi…

Nathan se pencha vers lui, prit possession de ses lèvres, tout en le serrant contre lui si fort qu'il aurait pu le briser. Ils basculèrent sur le sol, se murmurant des mots d'amour fiévreux, partagés entre des sentiments de culpabilité et d'amour si intense qu'il aurait pu en être palpable.

Peter sentait les mains de son frère se glisser doucement, presque avec timidité sous son tee-shirt, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa peau. Il l'enleva rapidement, relâchant les lèvres fines pour les reprendre aussitôt, se serrant contre lui si fort…

- Je ne te laisserai pas… ne t'inquiète pas… murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Peter frissonna. Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Nathan, le fixant longuement, alors qu'il continuait à le caresser avec une douceur infinie.

- Je t'aime, Nathan…

Le plus vieux lui sourit, le basculant complètement sur le sol. Sa langue se perdit le long de son cou, descendant le long de son torse, tandis que ses mains allaient et venaient, de plus en plus fébrilement, impatientes. Il déboutonna son jean d'une traite, le lui arrachant presque des jambes, et perdit sa main entre ses cuisses, en l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche. Peter eut un gémissement qui se perdit entre les lèvres de son frère.

Son caleçon suivit le pantalon, jeté sans ménagement sur le côté. Nathan quitta à nouveau sa bouche, descendit entre ses jambes, le prenant violemment en bouche. Peter sursauta, puis se cabra, agrippant les épaules de son frère en gémissant. Le plaisir que ressentait le jeune homme était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter auparavant. Il ignorait pouvoir ressentir autant de choses en même temps. C'était la première fois que son corps et son cœur s'accordaient à ce point. Il gémit le nom de son frère, lorsqu'il se redressa pour l'embrasser, le faisant pivoter dos à lui, pour le prendre tendrement, très doucement. Nathan savait combiner la douceur et la passion à la perfection.

Ils se libérèrent presque en même temps. Peter se tourna vers son frère, se blottissant au creux de ses bras. Nathan embrassa longuement son front, ses paupières, ses joues, le creux de son cou. Il posa une main sur sa joue, le caressant des doigts.

- Maintenant, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Tu… tu ne regrettes pas, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Peter rit tout bas, et posa un baiser aérien sur le nez de son grand frère.

- Idiot… tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Uniquement toi. Depuis toujours… répondit-il.

L'éclair de joie qui passa dans les yeux de Nathan lui réchauffa le cœur. Il attendait depuis si longtemps un tel regard… Il en avait presque oublié ses sourires, depuis qu'il avait tout fait pour l'éloigner de lui. Peter se redressa, attrapa ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement. Une peur insidieuse remuait à nouveau son cœur.

- Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, c'est tout… N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Nathan.

Un pli soucieux barra le front de ce dernier. Peter sentit son cœur se serrer.

- ça risque d'être compliqué un petit moment, tu sais, je… je ne peux pas… enfin…

Peter se releva, gardant ses yeux rivés sur son frère. Une sensation de froid intense l'avait envahi.

- J'aurais du m'en douter… Tu as toujours voulu le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il n'est pas question de business ici, Nathan, c'est de moi que je te parle, lui lança-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Peter… soupira le plus vieux, ce type n'est pas de ceux qu'on jette comme un mouchoir sale. Je ne peux pas lui téléphoner et lui dire « merci bien au revoir », il investit énormément pour ma campagne. Je te jure que tout sera plus clair après.

Il s'était levé, face à au plus jeune, qui le toisait avec rage.

- Tu te moques de moi, Nathan ! Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es horrible ? Tu… Tu…

Nathan l'attira à lui, voulant le garder dans ses bras, mais Peter s'éloigna de lui d'une secousse. Il fit marche arrière, se rapprochant de la fenêtre.

- Tu me dégoûtes, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, fixant le visage de son frère aîné qui se décomposait au fur et à mesure.

Il s'envola par la fenêtre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Il vola longtemps cette nuit-là, faisant fi du froid glacial qui le transperçait de part et d'autre. Il en voulait terriblement à Nathan, même s'il savait qu'ila urait du diriger toute sa haine sur Kane. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se rendre au domicile de cet enfoiré et le découper en mille morceaux.

Il finit par se décider à rejoindre la maison de Noah. Il arriva là-bas en fin de matinée, transi de froid, les yeux rougis et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Il devait avoir une bien triste mine, lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, au vu de la tête que fit Sandra en le faisant rentrer. Elle lui ordonna de s'installer devant la cheminée, et revint avec un plaid dont elle l'enveloppa.

- Que s'est-il passé pour que tu arrives ici dans un tel état ? Noah et Claire ne vont pas tarder. Tu devrais aller prendre un bain. Je vais te prêter des vêtements de mon mari, tu es resté toute la nuit dehors ? Tu es trempé et gelé ! Peter, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des folies, tu sais !

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Elle soupira et il l'entendit monter et faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle redescendit au bout de quelques minutes.

- Vas-y, Peter. Ça te fera du bien, j'ai déposé les vêtements sur le meuble, tu verras. Pose ceux-là sur le panier à linge, je vais te les laver.

- Merci Sandra.

Elle le fixa sans rien dire, puis passa une main compatissante dans ses cheveux, comme elle l'aurait fait à un enfant.

- Tu es si jeune, toi aussi… Et tout ce poids sur tes épaules… Allons, ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, d'accord… ?

Peter sentit monter une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Il hocha la tête et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il y resta un moment, repensant à ce qui s'était passé… il ne pouvait se confier qu'à Claire là-dessus… Mais comment pourrait-il expliquer sa dispute à Noah ? Il ne faisait que tout épurer à chaque fois… C'était compliqué. Et il avait pourtant bien assez de complications dans sa vie.

Il sortit de la baignoire, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers. De longs cheveux blonds apparurent dans son champ de vision.

- Peter !

Une inquiétude visible se lisait sur ses traits. Noah arriva derrière elle, son portable à la main.

- Tu as vu Nathan ?

Il hocha la tête doucement.

- Il s'occupera de Mohinder après les élections…

Le visage de Noah se durcit.

- Bon sang, cet homme est vraiment un sacré…

- Papa, s'il te plaît ! Le coupa Claire.

Elle monta les escaliers, s'approchant de Peter. Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Il faut que je parle à Peter, d'accord, on redescend après.

Noah acquiesça et rejoignit sa femme dans le salon. Claire attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as une tête de déterré…

Peter se laissa choir sur le lit, les lèvres serrées. Il poussa un gros soupir, puis regarda sa nièce.

- Au moment où je croyais que tout irait pour le mieux, il a fallu que Nathan gâche tout encore une fois à cause de cet homme… il ne le quittera qu'après les élections aussi, apparemment.

Claire semblait furieuse.

- Mohinder m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé là-bas. Ce type est pire que tout. Il faut à tout prix l'arrêter. Et si Nathan se met en travers de notre chemin, je serais prête à… à…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. On ne doit pas se tromper d'ennemis non plus. Nathan est ce qu'il est. Il fait toujours souffrir les autres pour son profit, sans même s'en rendre compte. Et notre mère tient les rênes.

- Comment peux-tu l'excuser sans relâche ? Peter… je…

Elle se tut, scrutant son visage, puis s'installa à ses côtés, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle sembla se calmer peu à peu.

- Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, et combien ça doit être dur…

- Je me sens complètement déboussolé. Mais il n'est pas mauvais, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, même si tout ça me fait énormément de mal. Dans tous les cas, conclut-il, protégeons Mohinder de notre mieux avant ces fichues élections.

Claire posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui caressant doucement la main.

- On se débrouillera…

Des coups à la porte les firent sursauter. Claire ouvrit la porte laissant entrer son père.

- Matt arrive ce soir, par avion. Il a trouvé plus qu'il n'aurait osé espérer sur ce type. C'est incroyable. Des photos, des articles… Il n'a pas mis longtemps à trouver, il a photocopié tout ce qu'il a pu, et est encore aux archives de l'hôtel de ville. Il prend un vol à 19h30, j'irais le chercher à la gare de Huston. Il m'a dit que ce gars avait bien un pouvoir. Il n'a pas osé en dire plus par téléphone. Ce soir, on sera fixé… Tous les deux, vous n'aurez qu'à rejoindre Mohinder le temps que j'aille chercher Matt. On se retrouvera là-bas, ok ?

- Nathan est en danger… il faut que je le sauve !

- Calme-toi, lui dit Noah, ce gars ne lui fera rien, du moins pour l'instant. Attendons ce soir, ensuite, nous aviserons.

Le père de Claire avait raison, mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas être auprès de son frère. Il avait tellement peur pour lui. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi stupide ?

Le jeune homme devait prendre sur lui. Ne penser qu'à Nathan allait être un gros frein, il devait faire un choix. Le plus important pour l'instant était Mohinder. Il devait absolument en faire sa priorité. Puis ensuite venait ce monstre. Qu'il se ferait une joie de mettre en pièces…

Une joie immense…

A suivre………………………………………


End file.
